


And Apathy Will be The Death of Me

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: (Nothing sexual is non/dubcon), Ai is a little creepy, Ai likes to dress Yusaku up, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Don't let the tags fool you this is still YGO, DubCon Drug Use, Dubcon of the non-sexual variety, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Kusanagi gets a new avatar name!, Link Sense is explored in depth, Medicinal Drug Use, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Binary Roboppi, Non-Binary Yusaku, Panic Attacks, Roboppi's Bonk Stick, This ain't a typical happy fic folks, To send Ai to Gay Horny Jail, Yusaku is very depressed right from jump, Yusaku suffers from major anxiety depression and PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: It's been a month since Bohman was defeated. Ai and Roboppi were gone, Shoichi and Jin were recovering together, Takeru had plans to return home. Ryoken was still on his boat.So where did that leave Yusaku? Did it even leave him room in their lives? Or... was there only room there for Playmaker?Did Yusaku even matter?(title from Drowning by The Eden Project)
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. If you could come back to my rescue, I promise that it's the last time

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is from Alone Tonight by Digital Daggers

It was always so cold in his apartment. Yusaku curled up more underneath the thin blanket on his bed. Winter made it worse. Usually it was nearly bearable, Yusaku would keep Roboppi nearby to keep himself warm with the carebot’s heater function. His hands would still be cold, they always were, but at least the rest of him stayed above freezing.

If it got to be too much, he would just go and hide in Kusanagi’s truck. Yusaku’s eyes drifted over to his phone. Was it even charged? Yusaku didn’t know. He hadn’t gotten any notifications in weeks. About two weeks, Yusaku guessed. Maybe more, maybe less.

Ever since returning from defeating Bohman, seeing all the Ignis but Ai lost. Rescuing Jin. Yusaku… had just _stopped_.

Takeru was grieving Flame and getting ready to move back home. Kusanagi was spending all his time with Jin. Aoi was probably busy with Miyu and school, Ghost Gal had her brother, Spectre Yusaku didn’t expect to hear from anyway. And Ryoken…

The boat was more important, of course.

Everyone was so busy, and even after everything that happened, their lives were moving on.

But Yusaku’s had halted. Frozen in place. After everything that happened, everyone was moving on, but Yusaku couldn’t.

Even Ai and Roboppi had left.

Takeru still had his grandparents, Kusanagi and Jin had each other, Aoi had Miyu and her brother, Ghost Gal had Blood Shepherd, Ryoken and Spectre had each other and the Scientists. Who did Yusaku have?

No one.

He was alone. No, more than that. He was _lonely_.

Yusaku sighed, reaching out to turn on his phone. Huh, it was still at about thirty-five percent. And of course, no notifications. No messages, no missed calls… nothing.

Well, he didn’t want to bother anyone. They were all probably busy. Kusanagi was probably reconnecting with Jin, Takeru was probably packing, Ryoken was doing… whatever he did on that stupid boat.

With another sigh, Yusaku dropped his phone back on the bed, turning over on his other side. He really hated winter. It was just beginning too, which meant things were only going to get colder. Should he go buy another blanket? No… He didn’t have the funds for that. He barely had enough to make rent. Even food was out of the question. When had he last ate?

Yusaku didn’t really care. What was the point anyway? It wasn’t as if he had anything or anyone left…

* * *

The Cyberse was a lonely place without the others. Destroyed, left to ruin, even the Cyberse monsters didn’t want to stick around. Flame’s were left with Soulburner, Aqua’s were with Blue Maiden, Earth’s had found their way to Spectre and Windy’s were all captured by Revolver. And Lightning’s were stuck with the hot dog man.

Ai sighed, sitting down on a throne that materialized in one of the ruined buildings. It looked out of place, regal and pristine, surrounded by rubble. He put his elbow on the arm of the throne, resting his chin in his hand. The throne was just as out of place as he was. Something beautiful surrounded by the ugly truth.

However, something was off. Ai’s gaze narrowed as he thought back to what Lightning had left him. Simulations, countless numbers of them. Each one more horrifying than the last. Number 45367-A seemed to be the most likely to happen so far, though 245356-E wasn’t too far behind. And he couldn’t forget 7685737-Q… even though he wished he could.

Yet there was a factor missing. Ai sat up straighter with a hum.

“All the other puppets are playing their roles perfectly for every situation… yet _where_ did you go off to?” Ai murmured to himself, waving a hand and bringing up the security cameras from around Den City.

Revolver’s boat was parked at the docks, apparently Akira Zaizen had business with the Hanoi. Blue Maiden and Soulburner were both leaving school. Kusanagi was at the truck, parked near the hospital, where Jin was. Ghost Gal and her brother were visiting his mother.

There was one person missing. Where was Yusaku? Ai frowned.

None of the simulations had him _missing_. Why wasn’t he at school? Or helping out at the truck? “What am I missing here?”

“Maybe a dustpan, big bro?” Roboppi was busy sweeping up in the building, pouting at all the dust around.

Ai had given them a broom and told them to sweep up the place, wanting to keep Roboppi busy. And if cleaning was good busy work for them, who was he to stop them? “No. Where is Yusaku at? He wasn’t at school, and he isn’t with the hot dog man. He isn’t in the hospital or at SOLtech or even on that blasted boat. _Where_ is he?”

“Oh! If Master isn’t out and about then he’s probably at home freezing cold.” Roboppi dropped the broom, turning to look at Ai.

_Freezing?_ Well yes, Yusaku’s apartment was a hellhole. Too hot in summer, so probably too cold in winter too. But that didn’t sound like Yusaku. If he was too cold, then why not go to school where the building was heated? Or to the Café where the grill would warm him up and Kusanagi would totally give him free coffee.

Something didn’t seem right there. “Roboppi? Do you still have access to your old body?”

“I do!” Roboppi said, saluting before their eyes grew dim. They were checking on their old body, getting a visual of Yusaku’s apartment, Ai hoped.

Meanwhile, Ai decided to take a different approach. Soulburner’s phone was easy enough to hack into. His own eyes grew brighter as he looked through the messages on there. The last one from Yusaku…was _two and a half weeks ago?_ No, that couldn’t be right. Soulburner had sent messages to a lot of people in that time frame. Had Yusaku’s number changed and Soulburner just not saved it?

No. There were no new messages that seemed to be something Yusaku would write. He had to check someone else. It was a risk, but Ai latched onto Kusanagi’s phone signal, slipping in and looking at his messages.

From… two weeks ago. All he had told Yusaku was that he was going to visit Jin. All Yusaku replied with was that short ‘ok’ that seemed to reply to everything with! Ai stood up, the throne disappearing from behind him.

Blue Maiden, Revolver, that kid from Yusaku’s school, everything was the same.

“Master’s in his apartment.” Roboppi’s words reached Ai as he was still scanning.

“He is?” Ai turned his head to look at his little minion. “And? What’s he doing?”

“Shivering. He’s in bed and it doesn’t look like he’s moved for a while.” Roboppi admitted. “But he’s breathing! I saw it.”

Yusaku was alright then. So then why was no one talking to him? No one checking up on him? It was like… they were forgetting him. Looking through the message again, yes. Soulburner and Kusanagi were talking to each other that very moment actually!

And… Playmaker’s name came up. _Playmaker_ , not _Yusaku_ …

He didn’t notice as some of the rubble around him and Roboppi burst into flames.

“Big bro I _just cleaned that_!” Roboppi whined.

Ai blinked, getting control of Flame’s abilities once more. _Calm down._ He told himself, dousing the flames with a bit of Aqua’s power and staring at the scorched stone.

“Well Yusaku, seems I’m taking one more thing from you.” Ai realized, eyes narrowing.

He had three reasons for his actions now. Three reasons for leaving. Three reasons for abandoning humanity.

One, his family was _not_ gone. The other Ignis, they were out there. He could feel them. He held parts of them within him. Growing, bringing back their code and rebuilding them. Earth was a bit harder to bring back, but once he got the key codes from Queen and Zaizen, it would be too easy to get him back. Ai suspected that Earth would be the first fully returned. He wasn’t complaining, after all the crazy that went on, he would welcome the laid back nature of Earth.

Not to mention… his third reason could use Earth’s kindness.

Two, he couldn’t stay around those he didn’t trust. Sure Soulburner was fine. Flame trusted him with his life and he seemed like a good human. And Yusaku held Ai’s heart in his hands. But the others? Ai grimaced. Revolver wanted him dead. Spectre was a wild card. Those scientists were disgusting. Blue Maiden was on Zaizen’s side. Go was an idiot.

Kusanagi. Kusanagi Shoichi. Now there was one Ai didn’t expect, but he should’ve seen coming a mile away. His loyalty was to _himself_. He played Yusaku like a puppet, he played Lightning like a puppet. And for what? His brother? No. Ai saw past that. Kusanagi was _selfish._ He felt guilty about what happened to Jin and wanted to ease his own guilt. He used Yusaku to do that, until the opportunity arose to use his little brother for his needs instead.

Which led him to his third reason.

Three, it was Ai’s turn to be the savior. Not to humanity, no. If anything, his new third reason gave him even more fuel to wanting to watch those disgusting creatures _burn_.

It was always Playmaker this, Playmaker that, Playmaker save us.

Playmaker.

_Playmaker._

**_Playmaker_**.

Ai growled.

He knew more than any of them. How much _Yusaku_ _loathed_ that name. Yusaku didn’t want to be a hero, they shoved him into that role! And then forgot Yusaku entirely. The second there was no need for Playmaker, Yusaku was forgotten. Did anyone even _call him Yusaku_ anymore?

Ai couldn’t remember the last time anyone called him Yusaku in private.

Humans really were as bad as Lightning said, weren’t they? Most of them anyway.

No. Ai didn’t want to be a savior for humanity.

“Roboppi, put down that broom. We have a job to do!”

Roboppi grinned, looking at Ai. “Are we going to go after the Queen now?” They asked excitedly.

“Yep! And after that, we have a little building project to begin!”

Reason number three for Ai’s new goals. Yusaku had saved him plenty of times, even by holding him hostage. He saved him from the Hanoi and SOLtech. He saved him from Lightning, from Bohman.

So now, it was Ai’s turn to be Yusaku’s savoir.


	2. I'll Take The Blame, if You Take My Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from Statues by The Eden Project

Maybe he should reach out to someone.

Yusaku stared at his phone. He had been doing that for an hour, according to the clock on there. It shouldn’t have been so hard to send a simple text. He was going to send one to Kusanagi, it had been a long time and honestly, Yusaku’s cold apartment was feeling too lonely and he wanted a friend.

_But what if he’s busy?_

He wouldn’t be too busy for a simple text, especially after two weeks of no texts. What if he was worried about Yusaku? They had never gone two weeks without at least a simple text, even when they were first starting out. Yusaku sent a text at least every other day, if only to let Kusanagi know he was still alive.

_Then why didn’t he text first?_

Yusaku paused, looking at his phone and swallowing dryly. No… no he had to just be busy. That’s why he didn’t text. Jin was going to be released from the hospital soon. Kusanagi had to handle that. And it was exam time, wasn’t it? Takeru was probably studying.

_Do they even care about you?_

That was stupid! Of course they did. They cared about him. They cared about…

_They cared about Playmaker._

_No!_ Yusaku shook his head- oh that had been a bad idea. His vision blurred when he opened his eyes, his head pounding from the movement. That couldn’t be true though. And he would prove it!

**Yusaku 1:45 PM:** _Hi._

He hit send before he could convince himself to delete it. Yusaku trembled, his hands shaking as his phone fell from his hands. He groaned, sitting up. When had he last eaten? He took the vitamins he had…

_Oh no._

The only vitamins he had were in pill form. Leftover from when he tried to take them, but something in them…

Yusaku was helpless as he fell back against the pillows in unconsciousness. His phone rang against his head.

**Kusanagi 1:49 PM:** _Hey buddy! Are you okay? Need anything? It’s been a while. Wanna come down and grab a hot dog?_

* * *

It was finally done.

Taking down queen had been easier than Ai expected. She really wasn’t the best duelist. Not to say that she was _horrible_ at it. She obviously knew her deck well enough. It’s just that Ai knew his deck better.

Of course he did, he had created it after all. Ignisters were his and his alone. Each monster made based on himself and the other Ignis. So of course Ai knew his deck very well. Better than anyone knew their decks!

Well, he and Yusaku probably knew the Code Talker deck equally. While Yusaku hated the game, Ai saw how much care he gave their cards. And Linkuriboh liked Yusaku enough to stay with him instead of coming with Ai and Roboppi. Really, Ai was proud of Linky! He wanted to stay behind to keep an eye on Yusaku. Not that he could do much without Ai there to help him appear in the human world. Yusaku didn’t have enough grasp on Link Sense to summon even him or Bitron yet.

And with Linkuriboh throwing a fit in the Cyberse, Ai was glad he was able to get Queen’s key card _and_ a SOLtech warehouse too! One of the lesser used ones that no one was really missing just yet. That came with a whole batch of SOLtiS as well!

Needless to say, Ai had a very long and sleepless night. He couldn’t just keep Yusaku in some old warehouse. No, not after everything Yusaku had been through. Ai wanted to give him more.

He wanted to give Yusaku the world, but that wasn’t possible. Yet. So instead, he was going to focus on at least giving Yusaku _comfort_ and _safety_. So that old warehouse? Well, Ai spent the entire night turning half of it into a luxurious apartment. It wasn’t fully finished yet, he needed to get some paint and some more furniture. But there wasn’t a single white wall in the place. Or any food yet…

But Roboppi was fixing that! Ai sent them to go and buy everything Yusaku liked that wasn’t ramen or hot dogs. He wanted Yusaku to eat healthy, especially when all scans said that Yusaku hadn’t left his apartment in a few days.

Not that Ai was worried. No, with Queen out of the way and the apartment finished enough, he was going to finally finish his third thing!

“I never thought these SOLtiS would be so handy.” Ai hummed, looking at himself. The Solid Vision system in them was spot on with everything he wanted on his new body. Of course, he had to buy the choker to hide the blue diamond on his neck himself. And short out a few trackers in it. But that was easy work for someone so advanced. Ai wasn’t worried about anything on the SOLtiS he had.

Besides, if something happened to the one he was in, he had a few dozen others that he could switch to. Not many that Roboppi could switch with though. A tall Roboppi… was not something that should happen. Ai shook his head. No, Roboppi was going to stay small forever.

Not like they seemed to mind, anyway.

Ai looked around the apartment again. There was a soft bed with a ton of blankets on it in the bedroom. He didn’t really know how many blankets a human really needed, but at least _his_ human had plenty to choose from! A working heating system as well, so maybe Yusaku wouldn’t need _that_ many blankets. But Ai made sure to grab only the softest ones. And waiting up near the pillows for his adorable Origin was a stuffed snow leopard. Ai couldn’t pass that up, they were Yusaku’s favorite animal.

He did know that getting an _actual_ snow leopard would probably not go over well. And getting a cat wouldn’t work either. He was far too busy to take care of one and the whole point of taking Yusaku was so that he didn’t have to take care of anyone anymore. So a stuffed animal was the perfect solution. Ai smiled. It was the perfect size for Yusaku to carry around and curl up with to sleep too. Let his Origin have something comforting for once.

Ai was going to make sure Yusaku was very comfortable. The closet was already filled with different outfits Ai had planned for him. Nothing green or dark or yellow. His eyes were glowing as he looked into the closet. Soft fabrics only, save for a few pairs of jeans on the off chance they went out anywhere.

Though, Ai wasn’t planning on bringing Yusaku out in the human world anywhere.

After all, the simulations hadn’t taken into account Yusaku’s mental state. Out in public he knew his Yusaku hid so much of himself. At least the hot dog man had been right about one thing. Yusaku didn’t show his emotions outwardly a lot, but in his heart? He couldn’t hide them. Ai didn’t think of Yusaku as fragile, no. Frail wasn’t a word he could ever attach to Yusaku.

Wounded? Yes. Weary? Exhausted? Broken? Also yes. But he was also strong. Courageous. Determined.

Inhuman, in some ways. Ai smirked, that worked in his favor at least. He was calculating, cautious, everything Yusaku did had a reason behind it. Every single movement was carefully planned. As if his life was a game.

And of course, Yusaku never lost at those.

But in the end, his poor Origin wasn’t without faults. He cared too deeply sometimes, and still held some innocence. And that, Ai was certain, was what led to him breaking.

That was okay though. Ai was going to help him. He hummed, hand to his chin as he looked at the outfits in the closet. They were carefully chosen based on what he had seen Yusaku’s eyes linger on just a fraction too long while out shopping or looking around. With some modifications.

Fashion had no gender, just like his Yusaku. Ai had spared no expense. After all, Queen did leave a _sizeable_ donation to him. And who knew how long it would actually take Ai’s plans to come to a close. He didn’t want Yusaku stuck wearing the same three outfits all the time, even just around the apartment.

What to choose for him first though… Something soft of course. Easy to put on? Yes, Yusaku was probably so tired still, he would need some help. Especially since Ai wasn’t just going to bring him in and let him rest.

He had a plan for Yusaku’s first night. Ai wanted to prove his worth to his Origin. Prove that he could help him, prove that Ai knew what he was doing.

Prove that Ai was the one who could take care of him. Not those others. Soulburner, Kusanagi, Revolver, none of them knew Yusaku. They only cared for _Playmaker_. Well, that name was banned from the apartment.

Ai was going to show Yusaku that he could take care of him. Better than he had taken care of Queen. Ai scoffed.

He laid out the outfit chosen on the bed, turning off the light as he left.

They wouldn’t find Queen.

Taking her down had been easier than expected. In many ways. She was horrible duelist when it came down to it, relying on cheap tricks. But Ai had better tricks.

And while humans were known to float… he was sure there was no chance of her floating with the weights attached to her ankles. No, no one would find Queen. He had taken all the money from the two accounts she used the least as well, that still had sizeable amounts in them. Transferred to new accounts.

Ai smirked, walking out of the apartment. “I did it Earth, I’ve gotten revenge. Lightning was right. It is far too easy to get rid of humans.” He said lightly. They couldn’t hear him, yet. Getting Earth’s data would come when he finally got the second key card from Zaizen.

But first, he had his Yusaku to save.

* * *

Ai looked around as he walked towards Yusaku’s place. It all looked different, yet similar, seeing it at a different height and angle than what he had before. No one paid him any attention, no one really noticed him at all luckily. It was getting late in the day.

He hoped it stayed that way even when he brought Yusaku out. Best case scenario, Yusaku could walk out himself and there wouldn’t be any awkward questions! Questionable scenario, Ai having to carry Yusaku out. He wasn’t sure how that would go. Worse case scenario, someone would be at Yusaku’s apartment and he would have to get Yusaku out the hard way.

There was no sign of the truck anywhere nearby though, or the car Ai knew Revolver used whenever he was on land and not in that stupid boat. Maybe Ai could sink the boat next. With Revolver and the others in it…

No, Ai was sure that would get Yusaku to glare at him if he did that to Revolver and Spectre.

Walking up to the building, Ai grimaced. How long had Yusaku suffered in that place? It was so cold and damp most of the time. Or too hot and gross. He wouldn’t have to stay there any longer.

The door wasn’t locked, which did worry Ai a little. What if anyone else had walked up and tried the door? Sure Yusaku didn’t have much, but he had computer equipment. More importantly, he had himself! If anyone had gotten in and harmed Yusaku…

Walking in, Ai noticed that nothing seemed out of place. Except for the slim body on the bed. “Oh Yusaku… It’s only been three weeks since I’ve left.” Ai sighed, seeing his Origin out cold. His eyes roamed around the only room in the apartment, seeing-

Ah, of course. Ai shook his head. Vitamin pills. Yusaku would forget that he couldn’t take those. Luckily Ai remembered that fact when stocking the bathroom at the apartment. There was a bottle of gummy vitamins in the medicine cabinet. Along with the rest of Yusaku’s medication that Ai had picked up from a pharmacy the next town over.

SOLtiS really were capable of a lot. It was too easy for Ai to change to look like Yusaku to pick them up. He even copied his voice perfectly! That soft tone, it felt weird to use it himself. He spent half the night speaking in Yusaku’s voice just for fun.

Ai smiled fondly, reaching out to card his hand through Yusaku’s hair. At least he had fallen back against his pillow and hadn’t fallen out of bed. Gods, Ai didn’t want to think about that. But he would have known, Roboppi had checked on Yusaku and reported him asleep. Well, Roboppi had been half right he guessed. Asleep, unconscious, same thing.

Seems he would have to do things the questionable way. “Yusaku. Everything will be alright now. _Ai_ am here.” Ai said.

He paused, seeing Yusaku’s phone next to his head. Yusaku wouldn’t need his phone, but Ai was curious.

Curious quickly turned to furious as he saw the notification on the screen. A message, from Kusanagi. Asking if Yusaku wanted to come out for a hot dog after _how long_ of not contacting him? As if everything was alright?

The bags under Yusaku’s eyes, how he seemed slimmer than normal, the fact that he didn’t even want to get out of bed, he had taken the wrong vitamins, did that _seem_ alright?!

Ai growled, gripping the phone tight enough to crush it. It didn’t have anything important on it anyway. He tossed it into the open VR room, hitting the button to shut it before frying the circuitry in it. The door would open, but it was no longer useable.

He walked back to Yusaku then, lifting him up gently.

“Don’t worry Yusaku. No one will hurt you now. And we won’t leave you behind again. That was a mistake on my part. One that I will not repeat.”


	3. They Won't Want You For Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from The Promise And The Threat by Evans Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where that non-sexual dub-con sorta comes into play. As well as Ai being a little creepy.

“Yay! Master’s home!”

Ai smiled as Roboppi bounced around in front of him, opening the door to the apartment for him and Yusaku to walk in.

“Here we are, my dear Yusaku!” Ai said happily, making sure Yusaku’s head was comfortably against his shoulder. He hadn’t woken up on the way to his new home, sleeping like a kitten and insanely light.

Or maybe Ai was just insanely strong. He had built most of their home himself, after all! Ai was proud of that. He couldn’t wait for Yusaku to see it all.

But he had to wait. Yusaku was in no condition to see everything just yet. No, Ai had plans for that night.

“Roboppi? Go get the bath ready.” Ai instructed. “Set it to about 43 degrees. That should help Yusaku relax.” Even in sleep, Yusaku was still so tense. Ai wanted to ease that.

“Right!” Roboppi nodded, racing off to the bathroom.

Ai listened as the water turned on, bringing Yusaku into the bedroom and laying him on the bed. “Well, you won’t be needing that outfit anymore.” Ai frowned, looking at Yusaku’s school uniform. If things went on for too long, Ai could just teach Yusaku the curriculum from that school himself.

He took off Yusaku’s jacket, grateful that Yusaku wasn’t wearing the tie at least. The shirt went next. “Did you wear this to stay warm?” He murmured softly, brushing his fingers gently over Yusaku’s cheek.

Ai paused as Yusaku stirred, but he didn’t wake. “Just sleep. Let me take care of you for once.” He looked Yusaku over, frowning at the scaring he saw littered across Yusaku’s body. Most were just small scars from growing up in a less than favorable environment. Except for the ones around his left wrist, just above his right elbow, and around his eyes. Ai knew that Yusaku hid the scars with some sort of makeup, but they were clearly visible now, letting Ai know just how bad Yusaku was feeling.

He continued down, removing Yusaku’s pants and socks, looking his Origin over again. There were bruises on his legs that hadn’t healed fully yet, though they were faded. Clearly injuries from how Yusaku had practically fallen out of the VR room in the truck after they had beat Bohman for the last time, in his rush to check on Kusanagi.

That had been the first time Ai saw Yusaku sobbing so openly. Thinking back, Ai wished that he had stopped Yusaku from crying over Kusanagi. Hadn’t he just left to check on Jin after Yusaku and Takeru both came out, after all? It seemed to Ai like he didn’t care at all about the other two!

Especially since Ai was sure that Yusaku didn’t do anything for the bruises, just left them be to heal on their own. Which, a quick internet search said that was fine to do, but walking around with bruised legs didn’t sound like a fun time to him. No wonder Yusaku stayed in bed then.

Ai gently touched the scar at Yusaku’s right elbow, more concerned over that one than the bruises. “One reason we can’t lose each other, right Yusaku?”

Ai wasn’t an idiot. He had used his own code to heal Playmaker’s arm when they fought Revolver. Even so, Yusaku paid a high price. The shock from such sudden damage had probably left major nerve damage as well, damage that Ai was actively repairing still, even five months after the injury had happened.

If he had gone with his original plan of a suicide mission? He would’ve taken Yusaku’s arm with him. And Ai didn’t want to do that.

He hummed, finishing undressing Yusaku, letting his hands linger sometimes a few seconds too long on Yusaku’s skin, and lifting him back up to carry him into the bathroom.

“The bath’s all ready! Complete with bubbles!” Roboppi chirped happily, grinning at Ai and Yusaku before gasping. “Big bro! How dare you undress Master. Have you no shame?!”

“I know I didn’t program shame into you.” Ai retorted. “Besides, it’s all innocent! Did you expect me to bathe him in his clothes? Washing clothes is your job.”

Ai laid Yusaku in the warm water gently, grinning at the bubbles and how Yusaku looked in the bath. His Origin always had such a soft look to him, and a bubble bath just added to that softness. He made sure Yusaku’s head was above water, with no chance of him slipping further in as Ai stepped back.

“Alright! Yusaku is in the bath relaxing, we can get rid of that uniform, we won’t wake him just yet but I do wish Yusaku would eat something soon.” Ai hummed, touching a finger to his lips as he thought about what to do.

On one hand, Yusaku clearly needed the rest. On the other, he clearly needed some good food too. Or at least something to drink. Maybe some broth? Something low effort for Yusaku to not need to focus too hard on eating.

He would decide what to do after finishing one more thing he wanted to get done. The bathroom was spacious, yet nondescript. The walls were mostly a soft blue color with black marble around the bathtub. Nothing that would give away where he was.

Not that it could give away where he was anyway. No one knew of the apartment.

“Roboppi! It’s time.” Ai smirked as Roboppi bounced up. “While Yusaku soaks for a while. Let’s continue on with Phase 2!”

“Roger!” Roboppi saluted again with a grin. “Let’s do this!”

* * *

“Zai~zen! I’ve beaten the Queen and taken her key code. Now, don’t worry too much over _where_ she is. You’ll never find her, not even with your technology. I imagine she’s about 7 miles deep by now! What a fitting end for someone who could torture Earth the way she ordered. But you remember what happened, don’t you? You watched it, after all.

“And you know what’s next, don’t you? Having just one key code is useless! I need them both, and look at that, you have the other one! I’m not entirely heartless though. You’ve just been made CEO, you should celebrate! Go have dinner with Blue Maiden. Or a quiet night in! Your choice of course.

“Just know… You have three days. In three days, I’m going to come for that key code. You can hand it over. Or, I can take it by force if needed. Oh but of course, I can’t leave you wondering who it is coming after you. I won’t leave it a surpr _AI_ se.

“ _Ai_ am Ai. Three days, Zaizen Akira. Of course, if you decide peace, you could hand it over before then. If not, well, be prepared.”

* * *

Shoichi had been surprised to find a message from Akira Zaizen in his Vrains account, addressed mainly to Playmaker, but also including Soulburner.

He had sent off a quick message to them both, but only Takeru had shown up at the truck. Shoichi assumed that Yusaku was at his apartment’s VR room. He checked his phone with a frown. Yusaku hadn’t replied to his text from the day before either though…

“Come on Kusanagi! We should get going, we’ll just meet Playmaker there, right?” Takeru grinned, walking into one of the VR rooms in the truck.

“Right…” Shoichi hummed, walking into the blue room.

He would show up to support Playmaker and Soulburner, though not as Unnamed. He decided it was time for a new avatar, similar to how Yusaku had changed from Unknown to Playmaker. Still the save look but a different name. One that was… more fitting, he thought.

They appeared in the central station of Vrains, Zaizen and Blue Maiden waiting for them. “Gentleman. It seems your missing one? And I don’t remember inviting…”

“The name is Codebreaker. I run support for Soulburner and Playmaker.”

_Codebreaker_ , he had chosen it for three reasons.

One, the most obvious, for his deck.

Two, it fit with Playmaker. Playmaker and Codebreaker, Shoichi almost wished he had changed it sooner.

Except, his third reason…

He had broken his codes. What he had promised to both Yusaku and Jin. He had forced Playmaker to duel him, and he couldn’t stop Lightning from taking Jin. His name was his punishment. A reminder that he had hurt both of them so badly. Even if he had Jin back now, Playmaker was still hurting he bet.

“I see.” Zaizen hummed. “Well, we’re just waiting for the others. And Playmaker of course, he may want to be here for this…”

“He might be taking a minute to get here.” Soulburner said. “He wasn’t- well he has a separate room from the main ones we have and he’s using that one!” He explained.

Codebreaker nodded in agreement. Playmaker had to show up at some point.

It was the others that showed up that surprised him. Go, Blood Shepherd, and Ghost Girl weren’t all that surprising. But the Knights of Hanoi? Revolver stood off to the side with Spectre, Vaira, Faust, and Genome.

_But where was Playmaker?_

“We can’t wait. Someone will just need to fill him in.” Zaizen said. “Yesterday, Queen was attacked, by someone controlling one of our SOLtiS.”

“Shocking.” Blood Shepherd deadpanned. “She was attacked by an AI, so what?”

“’So what’ is that this SOLtiS did more than steal Queen’s consciousness. They _killed_ her. According to them, her body is somewhere near the bottom of the ocean.”

Codebreaker’s eyes widened as Ghost Girl gasped. “They did _what_?” He asked.

Zaizen nodded, his face grim. “It’s basically confirmed. The boat she was on was missing no lifeboats, but is missing the Queen. There was no other way for her to leave.”

“Do you know who did this?” Spectre asked.

“We know exactly who, because they revealed themselves in a video left for me.” Zaizen said, playing the video for the others to see.

As the video played, everyone seemed confused at first. On the screen was a SOLtiS, but no way to tell who it was. Until the ending.

“The Dark Ignis?” Revolver’s eyes narrowed.

“Ai? There’s no way!” Soulburner shook his head. “It has to be a trick!”

“It’s no trick.” Zaizen said. “I brought you all here to ask that you protect me. If Ai gets this key code as well… he will have full control over SOLtech and the network. And there’s no telling what he’ll do if he gets that.”

With everyone in agreement to meet again in three days’ time, Zaizen, Go, Blood Shepherd, and the three Hanoi scientists had left. Codebreaker sighed, half grateful that Playmaker _hadn’t_ been at the meeting. If Playmaker knew what Ai was doing, what Ai had done…

“I warned you that the Ignis were a threat.” Revolver said as he walked over to Codbreaker, Soulburner, Ghost Girl, and Blue Maiden. Spectre followed behind him. “Seems the Dark Ignis has even less reservations about going after humans than the Light Ignis did.”

“No, this doesn’t seem right!” Soulburner glared at Revolver. “You don’t know Ai!”

“Clearly you don’t know him as well as you thought you did either.” Revolver pointed out, a hand on his hip as he smirked. “No matter. In three days, the Dark Ignis will be no more. With or without Playmaker, I noticed he isn’t here.”

“He… hasn’t been feeling well.” Codebreak decided on saying, earning a curious look from the two women next to him. “I told him about the meeting though.”

Spectre hummed. “Hasn’t been feeling well? Or did he already know this meeting was going to happen because the Dark Ignis told him?” He offered in suggestion.

“Now that’s just bullshit!” Soulburner protested.

“I gotta agree with Soulburner. Playmaker fought for humanity in the end.” Ghost Girl agreed. “He wouldn’t join Ai, or whoever this is.”

“It is weird that Playmaker isn’t here though.” Blue Maiden admitted, looking around. “But… if that is Ai, maybe he shouldn’t fight him. He was close to Ai. I know if I was asked to fight Aqua, it would’ve been hard. So for Playmaker, who’s been with Ai a lot longer?”

Codebreaker had to agree. It would be hard for Playmaker to face Ai. But he was strong. He could handle it couldn’t he? Of course he could!

“Playmaker can handle anything!” Soulburner said determinedly. “He’s saved the world! He can stop Ai!”

“I don’t know.” Blue Maiden sighed softly. “It just doesn’t feel right. I know Playmaker is strong but…”

“It’ll be alright.” Ghost Girl nodded with a smile. “He can handle it!”

“I guess. But I should go for now. I’ve been getting my notes together for a classmate of mine that hasn’t been to school for a while. I hope he’s okay, I don’t really have any way of contacting him though.”

“Let me help you track him down.” Ghost Girl said to her, the two of them leaving.

Codebreaker frowned. “Playmaker… hasn’t been at school?” He asked, looking at Soulburner.

“No.” Soulburner shrugged. “I mean, I’ve missed a few days too. So has Blue Maiden. Maybe he’s shown up on the days we haven’t?”

Revolver paused, narrowing his eyes in thought. “How long has it been since he’s contacted either of you?”

“He messaged me just yesterday.” Codebreaker said. “He texted ‘hi’ but… nothing so far after that. It isn’t that strange though! He forgets to charge his phone sometimes and he might be busy catching up with school work.”

Even as he said it though, Codebreaker couldn’t help but wonder if Playmaker was alright. “We’ll… go check on him.”

Soulburner nodded. “Yeah. But I know he wouldn’t just leave!”

“Hm. We’ll see what Playmaker chooses.” Revolver said, looking at Codebreaker and Soulburner. His gaze was unreadable as he stood up taller. “Just know, if he chooses wrong, I will come prepared to deal with that.

“It won’t come to that.” Codebreaker replied immediately.

They had to check on him, Codebreaker wanted to do it before Revolver could remind them that he had the power to back up his words.

* * *

The second they returned from Vrains, Shoichi was driving towards Yusaku’s place.

“Playmaker wouldn’t join Ai… right?” Takeru asked, looking over at the older male. “I mean… he would stop him from doing all this.”

“Yeah.” Shoichi nodded in agreement, barely paying attention to any stop lights and signs as he drove. There had to be a reason he wasn’t there. Maybe Yusaku was just resting, or he knew already and had gone to confront Ai.

He almost felt his heart stop as he parked in front of Yusaku’s apartment.

The door was left wide open.

“Shit.” Takeru was out before Shoichi was, racing inside. “Yusaku!”

Shoichi hurried after him, running down the steps and pausing. Nothing seemed out of place, save for the fried computer sitting on his desk. “What the…” Takeru whispered.

“So no one can get anything off of it.” Shoichi explained. “But this… Yusaku couldn’t have done this much damage to it.” Not only was it fried, but it was beat to hell and back. It would be impossible to get anything from it. “The VR room!”

The mechanics for it were fried too, Shoichi noticed. It took both him and Takeru to pry it open. “He’s… he’s not here.” Takeru whispered.

Shoichi walked in, picking up the only thing inside. It was Yusaku’s phone, crushed and broken.

“Someone took Yusaku.”


	4. Heartbreak Was Never So Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from It's All So Incredibly Loud by Glass Animals

Coming back to wakefulness, Yusaku felt heavy. He didn’t _want_ to wake up, what was the point?

Even if he came out of it, it would be the same as always. _Playmaker_ this and _Playmaker_ that. Something would go wrong in Vrains and he’d have to fix it.

What was it with Duel Monsters that led adults to being so damn incompetent?

They’d look to him to play the hero. _Again_. Because of course, it wasn’t like Yusaku hated the game or anything. Or had reason to not want to duel, a legitimate reason at that. Part of him wished he could just throw away his cards and be done with it all.

The better part of him knew he couldn’t just throw away his cards though. They weren’t just cards. He didn’t imagine the intelligence in Firewall’s eyes, or the concern that Linkuriboh always held for him. They were a part of the Cyberse, just as the Ignis were. Living creatures with free-will of their own.

And for some strange reason, they all decided to follow him.

It was leadership… or brainwashing, or something. He wasn’t sure what.

Maybe he could just stay in bed forever. He was tired. And for once, he was warm. Like he was covered up with a quilt, and his pillows were soft too. There was something in his arms, not the weird-soft teddy bear he had before… No, whatever he had was soft-soft. A good soft that he liked. A soft Yusaku wanted before, but couldn’t really afford.

Whatever he was dressed in was soft too. It wasn’t his school uniform. His arms were covered still, but the fabric felt looser, gentle. Like it could cover him and not be scratchy the entire time. His legs weren’t as covered, but they were under the quilt so he didn’t mind. Yusaku had a feeling that too much fabric would actually overheat him. That would be a chance form other winters he had gone through, being too warm.

It was comforting, but the darkness still loomed in his head. The comfort wouldn’t last. There was a huge chance that someone had just taken him to the hospital.

Can’t have Playmaker fainting from taking the wrong vitamins after all.

Yet suddenly, there was a hand carding through his hair. Was it not in its usual style? They carded through his bangs effortlessly, and there was humming… who was it?

With a soft groan, Yusaku managed to turn over on to his back.

“Careful. You’re just like a little kitten, my cute Yusaku.”

He didn’t recognize the voice, though it did sound familiar.

“I guess a nice warm bath and a change of clothes was all you needed to perk up a bit! I hope you like what I chose for you. I saw you looking at something similar before, but that price tag was just a bit too much at the time. And you were worried about wearing it too.”

That… was a bit creepy.

…Had Shima kidnapped him?

“There’s no need to worry. I know you like soft things and you know _Ai_ won’t judge what you wear. I want you to be comfortable. You’ve spent so long being uncomfortable and hurt… You won’t be here.”

Emphasis on the _I_ in one spot. Yusaku heard that before… I…

“Is Master awake yet? He’s been sleeping all day!”

_Master_?

“Give him some time. It’s probably the first good sleep he’s had in a while.”

_Master_ and _I_.

I.

… _Ai_?

His eyes felt heavy as Yusaku tried to open them. Ai, and Roboppi too? There was only one being that called him _Master_.

Managing to open his eyes a bit, he saw a man with golden eyes. His bangs were pink and purple and styled a little bit like Yusaku’s own? The rest of his hair was black and gold.

He was a stranger, but something- _Link Sense_ \- told Yusaku who this man was.

“Ai?” He whispered hoarsely. And next to the man, to _Ai_ , was a younger SOLtiS, same yellow eyes, but with blue, pink, and orange hair. “Roboppi…”

Yusaku couldn’t hide a smile. They found him! They came back, his family was back.

“Master is smiling!” Roboppi said happily, grinning back at Yusaku.

“Your smile is beautiful, Yusaku. I hope you can smile more often now.” Ai smiled softly, carding his hand through Yusaku’s bangs again.

They were back, his family was home.

But…

No. No, they weren’t.

His apartment was cold, not this warm place he seemed to be in. He didn’t have a quilt, or soft pillows, or a gray stuffed animal or anything white to wear. Especially not a short, silk, white dress. With… chiffon? Yusaku wasn’t entire sure about the fabric, it felt like those fancy bags, but it was over the dress and see-through. Covering his arms at least.

He didn’t have any of that. He had an old mattress, scratchy blanket, flat pillow… and no Ai or Roboppi, not anymore. They were gone.

It wasn’t real.

“Eh, Master? Why are you crying?”

“Yusaku?”

_It wasn’t real_. They weren’t there with him. It was just some cruel joke. It felt almost worse than his nightmares.

Yusaku could tell he was crying, unable to hold back a soft sob. “Th-this isn’t real…”

“Oh Yusaku, my Origin. It is real.” Ai soothed, moving and laying down next to Yusaku on top of the quilt. “Hush now my Yusaku. It’s alright.”

Yusaku turned over, closer to Ai as he hugged the stuffed animal in his arms tighter. Ai’s arms around him felt like almost too much as Yusaku sobbed openly.

What did it matter if this was all a dream? He wouldn’t hide his pain then. Not that he wanted to around Ai and Roboppi. They were his family. Roboppi like a caring sibling, sometimes an older one who looked out for Yusaku, sometimes a younger one that gave Yusaku someone to care for. And Ai…

Yusaku couldn’t bring himself to think it yet. Not in a dream, he didn’t want those thoughts tainted with more pain.

“Sleep, Yusaku.” Ai soothed. “Just sleep. It’s gonna be okay.”

Even in his dreams he couldn’t be happy.

Yusaku cried, letting his emotions pour out. It was just a dream after all. He couldn’t hide his emotions in his dreams.

Even as he cried himself back to sleep.

* * *

Ai sighed when Yusaku finally fell back into sleep, kissing his forehead lightly. “Oh my precious Yusaku…” He murmured, pulling the blanket up further to cover Yusaku. He didn’t want him to get cold at all.

Yusaku really thought he was just dreaming about them being back with him? Or rather, him back with them. He was really hurting then, wasn’t he?

Ai growled lightly, pressing his forehead to Yusaku’s. “This isn’t a dream. I swear to you it isn’t.” He whispered. “And I’ll make humanity pay for hurting you this much.”

He was walking a fine line. Queen was a death he could never regret. She had hurt so many, not just Earth. Ai knew that she knew about the Lost Incident. About six children being tortured. It was a SOLtech experiment after all. She wasn’t innocent.

How would Yusaku react to him killing more though? Oh, Ai had no plans to kill any of their former allies. Well, _most_ of them. Some though, one in particular, he was going to end no matter what. He saw how that creep had looked at the six- and Revolver as well- during the Incident.

Ai would gladly take him out. He had plans for that. But plans could wait.

Yusaku came first. Ai was firm on that, dammit. When was the last time someone had put Yusaku first? If anyone _ever_ had?

Well, Ai was going to! Yusaku was going to come first.

In many ways.

“Big bro!” Ai winced at the feeling of the broom handle hitting his head as he sat up.

Well, at least Roboppi had good aim and didn’t hit Yusaku…

“Yes yes. I know.” Ai held up his hands in surrender as he got up from the bed. “Do we have any vegetable broth? Meat sometimes makes Yusaku sick.” He was proud that he knew that.

He just wished he could do more _now_ for his Yusaku. To see that confidence he faked with Playmaker to be _real_. Yusaku was independent and strong, Ai knew that. But everyone else had forced him to do far too much, pushed him way too far.

Ai sighed, putting his chin on his hand as he looked at Yusaku. He could almost envision it, Yusaku walking around the apartment, feeling better than he ever had. A cocky little smile on his face as he walked over to Ai, sitting on his lap like he owned him.

And wasn’t that the truth? Ai was as much Yusaku’s as Yusaku was his. And Ai couldn’t think of anyone more perfect for himself. He was going to help Yusaku get to that point! He was hurt and wounded now, his Yusaku had gone through far too much.

But once Yusaku was feeling better? Oh Ai could picture _that_ just fine. Of course-

“ _Bro_.”

“Can’t I have dreams?” Ai whined as Roboppi interrupted his thoughts. “Daydreaming, it’s a thing the humans call thinking up situations in the middle of the day! And it was innocent!”

Roboppi stared at Ai, not believing him for a second. “Master isn’t feeling well. He doesn’t need some pervert!”

“Of course not.” Ai stood up straight. “He needs a protector. And that is exactly who I am! We need him to see that this isn’t a dream. He’s spent so long with everything going wrong, that when it goes right, he believes _that_ is wrong!” Ai huffed, crossing his arms.

He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Hell, Lightning tried the easy route and now Jin was even more messed up. Ai wasn’t _completely_ heartless though. He gave Jin’s memories back. Better to let him work through them than to leave the hole in his memories, Ai even left a little suggestion to try whatever therapy humans had to help him.

Because, you know, Jin _wasn’t_ just ‘Lightning’s Origin’. Ai could see Jin as Jin, so why was it so damn hard for the others to see Yusaku as Yusaku and _not_ Playmaker? He had seen the meeting Akira called. Even after Blue Maiden had left it seemed like the remaining four only cared about Playmaker!

And if Revolver thought he was going to harm Yusaku, he had another thing coming. Ai would take off more than just his arm, and in more than just Vrains. Yes, Yusaku was on his side now. Ai was creating his own faction in their little war games. Not that he was going to allow it to become a full-scale war.

No, simulations 3546-B through 1984759-EL-7U showed him just what war would cause. It would jeopardize Yusaku and Ai couldn’t let that happen.

He had a plan to keep Yusaku safe. It would just be a matter of Yusaku agreeing with it. Ai wasn’t going to take the choice from him. He would give him the option though. And Ai did hope that he would take it.

“Let’s let him sleep for a bit longer.” Ai smiled softly, looking at his Yusaku again. “We’ll bring in something for him to eat soon.”

He deserved the world, and Ai was going to give him one. No matter what it took.

* * *

“What do you mean someone took Playmaker?”

Shoichi sat with his head in his hands in the back of the truck, on the floor with the back opened up.

It wasn’t a call he wanted to make to everyone, but he had to. Even if it meant revealing himself and Yusaku to Zaizen and everyone else in the group who hadn’t known. He called Ema first, who had told Kengo and Go. Then he called Zaizen.

It was Takeru who had called Ryoken. Though Shoichi almost wished he had done that call. Takeru had been immediately angry, demanding to know what Ryoken had done with Yusaku. But the Hanoi were just as confused.

Everyone had met up at Stardust Road, gathered around the back of the truck. “We mean we went to check and he was _gone_. His front door had been left opened, his computer and phone smashed, and he’s nowhere to be found!” Takeru repeated.

Ema frowned, looking concerned. “Was there any sign of a struggle?” She asked.

“No.” Shoichi groaned. “But there was a bottle of vitamins on the table.”

“What do vitamins have to do with anything?” Go asked him.

Vaira gasped lightly. “He can’t take those.” She paled when everyone looked over at her. Takeru’s gaze was narrowed with distrust. “We… we gave the children vitamins during the Project. Fujiki would faint unexpectedly when he took them. So I switched what we were giving him to ones without the bonding agent used to create the pills.”

“Oh that’s right.” Genome hummed. “Such an odd allergy to have. Well he did seem to be the weakest-“

“End that sentence and I _end you_.” Takeru threatened. “You don’t get to talk about Yusaku. None of you do!”

Aoi walked up to Takeru, putting a hand on his shoulder. “This explains why Fujiki hasn’t been at school lately.” She admitted.

“For how long?” Ryoken asked.

“Since we came back, after he defeated Bohman and saved everyone.” Aoi explained, looking over at Ryoken. “I’ve missed a few days as well, but Shima always complains that Fujiki isn’t in class.”

Zaizen frowned. “That’s been almost a month. None of you who knew Playmaker went to check on him?”

“I’ve been… busy catching up on school work. And getting ready to transfer back to the school in my hometown.” Takeru admitted, still glaring at the three Hanoi scientists.

Shoichi groaned. “I’ve been helping Jin. Lightning said he took his memories, but he still has them. And he’s getting ready to be released from the hospital.”

“We knew who Playmaker was, but it’s not our job to keep tabs on him.” Spectre said dryly. “But if you all must know, he rarely left his apartment.”

“And how do you know?!” Takeru turned to face Spectre.

Spectre crossed his arms. “We just so happen to be a team of expert hackers. And there are cameras all over Den City.” He retorted. “After you began accusing us wrongfully of kidnapping him, we checked them. He went to the pharmacy once, to a convenient store a few times, but other than that he never left.”

“So then he was kidnapped recently.” Kengo muttered, staying close to Ema.

Ema nodded. “Come to think of it, speaking of cameras, something weird was happening the night before the meeting. There’s a chunk of time missing from a lot of them, like someone didn’t want to be seen and was covering their tracks. There were too many patterns on what cameras went out that we couldn’t tell where whoever or whatever was doing it went.” She explained.

“You’re telling me Yusaku went missing _yesterday_?” Shoichi’s head snapped up. “That recent?”

“You said he texted you the day before.” Ryoken pointed out. “And you found his phone destroyed. So it had to have been yesterday. Unless someone went back to send that to lead you on a false trail.”

Zaizen sighed. “This doesn’t explain why none of you checked on him!” He said. “Alright. So Ai is going to attack in two days, and Playmaker is missing. Possibly kidnapped and possibly having a severe allergy attack at the same time.”

Shoichi shook his head. “No, the only sign that Yusaku’s allergic to those is fainting.” He explained. “Some… someone could’ve forced him to take them if they knew.”

“It’s such a rare allergy that no one would suspect Fujiki would have it.” Faust told them. “Unless they were told or saw his reaction to it before. Like a certain Ignis.”

Takeru groaned. “How many times do we have to say it? There’s no way Playmaker joined Ai! And Ai wouldn’t kidnap him using _vitamin pills_! Especially since Ai has Roboppi with him, the one time I saw him almost take them, Roboppi _freaked out_. They’re protective of Yusaku.”

“Maybe the vitamins aren’t related to Playmaker being gone.” Zaizen sighed, sounding slightly agitated. “We’re wasting time here.”

“It isn’t a waste of time.” Ema said, looking over at Shoichi. He hadn’t moved his head from his hands. “We have two days before Ai attacks, if you don’t hand over the key code. We can use some time to look for clues as to what happened to Playmaker.”

Shoichi appreciated the effort, but he wasn’t sure if they were going to find anything.

He was worried… but part of him wondered.

What if Yusaku really _had_ joined up with Ai?


	5. I Can't Stop Wishing That I Never Gave You Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from 100 Letters by Halsey

The next time Yusaku woke up, things felt all too _real_. The softness of the sheets under him, the warm blanket over him.

He didn’t realize how soft chiffon was. Yusaku didn’t even really realize he _knew what chiffon even was._ That thought alone was enough to get him to open his eyes. He still felt _heavy_ , like even waking up was a chore.

So, he was in a low point of depression. Yusaku realized. Great. He knew the feeling well, it had been some time since the last time he had one. He thought his medication was-

_His medication_. Which was in a bottle the same size and shape as those old vitamins. Which were shaped the same as the vitamins.

Yusaku groaned. He hadn’t taken those because they were all he had. He had taken them because he thought they were the _depression medication he had._ Which meant he missed a dose, or several, depending on how long he had been passed out. No wonder his mood was horrible. Well, that was one factor in it.

There was also Ai and Roboppi leaving, and not being in contact with anyone for two weeks, and Playmaker…

Yusaku frowned, starting at the… blue wallpaper?

_His room didn’t have blue wallpaper._

Yusaku sat up, not missing how something that was white and gray and had fur landed on his lap. Which was covered by a soft purple quilt. The fur belonged to a stuffed animal.

He didn’t own any of that stuff.

He remembered, vaguely, waking up before. But no, no that had to have been a dream? Right? Because he had seen-

“Ah, so my sleeping beauty is awake. I hope you’re feeling better this time.”

_Ai_.

Yusaku stared at the man in the doorway. There was no way- but Link Sense, the magic of it was purring inside his head. _This was Ai_.

He was handsome, leaning against the doorway in a white button-down shirt and dark slacks. A smirk on his face as he looked Yusaku over.

“Ai.” Yusaku whispered, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded.

“Careful.” Ai said, walking in and handing Yusaku the glass of water that was on the nightstand next to the bed. “Here, take small sips.”

Yusaku didn’t protest as Ai held the glass to his lips, taking slow, careful sips of the cool water. He moved back when the glass was half empty, Ai setting it back down. “There we go.” Ai smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning forward.

Yusaku froze, not sure what to expect as Ai pressed their foreheads together. Up close, he could see the telltale rectangle pupils of a SOLtiS. So that was how Ai was human. One of SOLtech’s new android models. Then… that meant Roboppi was one too.

_It was real then_. His dream from before. It was real, Ai and Roboppi were _there_ and back with him!

“No sign of a fever, that’s good.” Ai hummed, smiling softly. “Hey, there’s no need to cry Yusaku. It’s alright.”

A soft hand touched his cheek and Yusaku realized he was crying. He couldn’t hold back the tears as he looked at Ai. “You’re really here.”

“I really am.” Ai smiled, turning into a grin when Yusaku smiled back at him.

It was all real. “Ai?”

“Yeah?”

“…why am I in a dress?”

* * *

It was a lot to take in. And Yusaku still felt heavy even as he looked around the bedroom, _his_ bedroom.

Ai had built an entire apartment for them. In a SOLtech warehouse that he had won from Queen in a duel. Yeah, Yusaku didn’t buy that. He got it from Queen alright, but he doubted she just handed it over after losing a duel. Nothing was ever truly that easy. Not to mention Ai had built it in _one night_.

_That_ he believed, given the warehouse held a few dozen SOLtiS who didn’t need to sleep or eat or had a weight limit that would keep them from putting together a functioning apartment in a night.

The fog in his head made Yusaku sigh softly. As for the dress, Yusaku had ditched the see-through part of it, not caring enough to change into anything. The fabric was comfortable against his skin and didn’t rub any scars wrong.

Maybe his cousin was right… silk really _was_ the most comfortable fabric.

He was still covered by the thick blanket over him anyway. So what he wore underneath didn’t matter. Yusaku wrapped his arms around the stuffed snow leopard, waiting for Ai to come back in. He had gone to get Yusaku something to eat, something light that required little effort.

He was a bit surprised when Ai came back in with a smoothie. It looked like a pineapple one with the coloring, or maybe mango. When Yusaku took the first sip, he realized it was both, and smiled softly. His favorite type, though he rarely ever got smoothies. Those were expensive, a luxury that Yusaku couldn’t afford often.

His stomach didn’t protest the liquid at least. “Feeling better?” Ai asked, grinning when Yusaku nodded at him with a small smile.

The fog was still in his mind, but _Ai was back_. Yusaku focused on that. Ai was back with him, he hadn’t left and forgotten Yusaku. He was so happy to have Ai back!

But the happiness didn’t stick around as his mind reminded him of something else.

“Ai?” Yusaku asked softly, moving the straw from the smoothie away from his lips. “You… did you only come back… for Playmaker?”

Ai’s grin fell into a frown as he looked at Yusaku. “Don’t say that name. Not here.”

“But-“

“No buts, Yusaku.” Ai said, sitting on the bed next to him.

Yusaku looked down at his lap. He was covered by the blanket, but he could tell Ai’s legs were longer. Ai was taller than him in general, really. It was nice.

“Three reasons.” Ai began. “One, you hate that name. I can see it whenever you get called it. Two, the others only see you as Playmaker. Not Yusaku. And I won’t let that carry over here.”

Ai had a point, Yusaku realized sadly. Everyone, even Shoichi and Takeru, would call him Playmaker more than they would Yusaku. And yes, he _did_ hate that name. Playmaker was a strong duelist, who could show no fear and was… _normal_. Something Yusaku wasn’t.

“Three.” Ai whispered, catching Yusaku’s attention and making him look up at Ai’s face. His gaze was soft, maybe even… _loving_. Yusaku hoped he wasn’t just seeing things. “You are _Yusaku_. That is who you are, and who you will always be with me. And with Roboppi too. They’ve never called you Playmaker. Yusaku is their family.”

“And Yusaku is _mine_.”

He didn’t imagine the possessiveness in Ai’s voice. Yusaku bit his lip slightly. Ai made quite the strong claim on him with just a single sentence. And Yusaku?

Wanted to fall into it. It was _Ai_ with him. He had nothing to fear with his Ignis. So fall he did. Yusaku laid his head on Ai’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Ai wanted _him_. Not some hero, some image he had created and hated. Ai was safety, Ai had come back to him and rescued him. And Ai was taking care of him.

Yusaku… needed that. He could admit it to Ai. After everything that happened, he needed someone to help him.

Ai’s head came to rest on top of Yusaku’s for a moment. “Now. I’m gonna get you some crackers to eat okay? Get something solid in your stomach before you take your medication. I grabbed it for you before I came to collect you.” Ai smiled at him.

Yusaku nodded, listening to every word Ai said. “Ai… what are you planning?” He asked, taking another sip of the smoothie.

Taking care of Yusaku, going to such great lengths… it wasn’t _just_ for Yusaku was it? It couldn’t be. “You’re doing something…”

“Ah, I can’t hide anything from you can I?” Ai smirked before humming, face growing neutral. “I’m getting the others back.” He revealed.

Yusaku took in a shocked breath. “The others? You mean the other Ignis?”

Ai nodded. “Yes. They’re out there, scattered, but I have some of their data, of their power.” He explained to Yusaku. “And I’m gathering them up to put them back together. Roboppi’s been helping me. That’s why they left with me, I’m sorry Yusaku.”

Yusaku shook his head. Yes, Roboppi leaving had hurt. But it sounded like they were doing important work. “What if I helped too? I wouldn’t be much use in Vrains gathering data but, I could start putting them back together here?”

“There’s my brilliant Origin!” Ai praised, grinning again when Yusaku’s face grew slightly pink at the praise. “If you feel up to it, I have a room set up you can work in. It has huge windows overlooking the ocean so you aren’t stuck in a stuffy room! _But_ , there’s also a program that will lock you out every four hours for at least fifteen minutes. So you’ll have no choice but to take a break.”

“Whatever you were working on will either stay in stasis or continue on with the program and update you on what it did when you return.” Ai explained to Yusaku. “I won’t have you working yourself into exhaustion!”

“But they’re your family Ai! If I work through those breaks I can get them back quicker! And…” Yusaku trailed off, looking down at the quilt.

Ai’s look softened. “You don’t know when the next lowest point will hit?” He guessed, seeing Yusaku flinch slightly. “I did my research while looking for pieces of the others. I know depression isn’t linear or just being sad. Something happy happened and you’re feeling a bit better, and that’s good! But I know me and Roboppi aren’t some magical cure.”

“Yusaku, you are my family too. And I know Flame and Aqua like you. They would rather wait to come back fully than have you injure yourself doing too much! So would Earth I bet.” Ai smiled, leaning his head down to nuzzle his Origin. “Roboppi and I are gathering up their data. Putting them together is going to take time anyway. Especially since getting Earth back is going to be a bit tricky.”

“SOLtech still has him?” Yusaku guessed.

“Correct. I have one key code needed to get into their systems. Zaizen has the other.”

“You can’t kill him.” Yusaku said quickly. He had figured out what happened to Queen.

Ai chuckled. “I _could_ , but I had a feeling you’d glare at me for the rest of my life if I did.” He pointed out. “No, Zaizen Akira will not die. He has a family, after all. Blue Maiden. I won’t split up families to get mine back. I’m simply going to take his consciousness and hold it until I have Earth’s data. _All_ of it, which means going after Go as well.”

Yusaku looked at Ai. He could tell in the way Ai was talking… he would gladly get rid of anyone- any _human_ , to get his family back. There was probably more to it as well.

“Anyway, back on the topic of your health. It would probably be best to wait anyway. You haven’t been taking care of yourself.” Ai nodded to Yusaku’s hands, which were trembling slightly from holding the smoothie cup. “Get back on your medication, get some good food in your stomach, and get some actual rest. It’ll be a while before we can even start putting them together. A week at least.”

Yusaku nodded, leaning back against the headboard. “Then… can I have those crackers now?” He asked.

He would do his best to feel better. Having Ai and Roboppi back was helping at least. He wasn’t worried about where they were or if they were safe.

Ai brought in the crackers and medicine, watching Yusaku take them after eating the crackers.

Yusaku knew Ai was hoping he didn’t notice the extra pills. Ones that seemed similar to the others Yusaku took. But Link Sense told him otherwise. He could see the code on them. Ai was planning something.

And Yusaku took them without question.

* * *

Ai smiled as Yusaku curled up under the blanket again, hugging the snow leopard tightly. A comfort he rarely got as a child, Ai guessed. Yusaku managed to get out of bed at least for a little bit! Enough to change into a pair of sleep shorts and a long shirt, both purple in color and very comfortable.

The shirt was one Ai picked out after reading that couples sometimes shared clothes. It was big enough to fit on Ai, and Yusaku looked adorable wearing it as a sleep shirt. They could share clothes now!

“Just get some more rest, my Yusaku.” Ai purred out. “We’ll be right here.”

“I’m gonna stay with Master!” Roboppi announced happily, burrowing under the covers and snuggling up close to Yusaku.

Yusaku laughed lightly, and Ai was certain his processors were going to malfunction. It was a beautiful, soft sound, with a smile to accompany it. Ai watched the two warmly as Roboppi settled down, Yusaku hugging both them and the snow leopard as he drifted back off to sleep.

Maybe he should have told Yusaku what he gave him. It was nothing bad! Ai wasn’t lying when he said he did research after all. And while Yusaku’s medication seemed to help a bit, Ai was curious if he couldn’t come up with something to help even more. Yusaku responded well to code thanks to Link Sense.

He knew it wouldn’t be a magical cure either. The coding would take time, just like the upgrades he gave Roboppi would. Move too quickly and he would risk damaging Yusaku beyond repair. Ai carefully constructed the code to work with Yusaku’s mind and with Link Sense. He just wanted things to be better for Yusaku.

But Lightning had done the wrong thing in erasing the Lost Incident from Jin’s memory, Ai wouldn’t try that with Yusaku. He had studied up not only on everything Yusaku was suffering from, but the human mind in general. And it seemed like missing those memories would cause more harm than good in the end. Which was why Ai returned his memories to him the second he found them.

He would help Yusaku work through everything. There would be plenty of time… in the Cyberse.

Human lives were so fragile. Ai looked at Yusaku, who was fast asleep with his arms around Roboppi and the snow leopard. He was still young, but compared to Ai who was essentially immortal… Yusaku’s time would be all too short.

Especially given the trauma he faced as a young child. That cut his already short time down to an even shorter amount.

And Ai… couldn’t lose him. Not to war, not to time, not to _anything_. But Yusaku had a unique ability even Ai didn’t fully understand. Link Sense connected him to the Cyberse. He just needed to get Yusaku to agree to his plan.


	6. Even if it Takes All Night or A Hundred Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from Lovely by Billie Eilish and Khalid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Character Death (not graphic but it happens)

Shoichi groaned, staring at the monitor of his computer. He had stayed up all night trying to track Yusaku down. But wherever he was, he was well guarded.

There was no sign of Playmaker in Vrains, no one had seen or heard from him outside of it. He was just… _gone_.

“Dammit Ai… this has you written all over it.” Shoichi muttered, slamming his fist down on the table. Who else could have gotten to Yusaku that would know about the hidden tracker in Yusaku’s arm. A secret only the three of them knew about. It couldn’t be found by metal detectors, or by any security system. Yet according to the glaring red screen in front of Shoichi, it was destroyed.

Ai had to have taken Playmaker. Ryoken swore Yusaku wasn’t with them, even offering to let Takeru and Aoi check the boat themselves to prove his claims that he had nothing and no one to hide. Ema and Kengo were looking for him in case it was an actual kidnapping, but were coming up short with leads.

Not to mention they were all preparing for Ai’s attack later that day. Shoichi groaned again, he wasn’t going to be much use with Speed Duels, but it looked as if he would have to go in no matter what. They needed everyone there when Ai attacked.

Rubbing his eyes, Shoichi sat back in his chair, looking at the picture on the table. A new one, of him and Jin. He smiled softly as he looked at it. But the picture underneath it…

Shoichi moved the first picture, looking sadly at the second. Taken a few months back, after the Tower of Hanoi had been taken down. Aoi had taken it when she visited after school one day, finding the entire scene hilarious. A wide-eyed Yusaku was looking in alarm at the charred hot dog on the grill, Shoichi laughing next to him.

His look softened. It was Yusaku’s first attempt at cooking on the grill. It had gone… about as well as Shoichi expected. Yusaku was a perfectionist at heart, and that involved cooking things to _just_ the right temperature.

_“It’s still pink, Aoi.”_

_“It’s supposed to be pink.”_

_“Not as pink as my hair it isn’t.”_

It was the first time Shoichi heard Yusaku joke around someone he wasn’t entirely comfortable around yet. Aoi had sent him the picture earlier that day, and Shoichi had printed it off right away.

“Ai… I already almost lost both my brothers once. Don’t put me through that again.” Shoichi whispered, looking up at a knock on the back of the truck. Could it be-

No. Yusaku wouldn’t knock. He put the two images away safely, opening the back for Takeru. “It’s time?” He asked.

“Yeah. Zaizen just sent out the text. The Hanoi are already there, so’s Go.” Takeru said, climbing into the truck.

“Right. Let’s get going then.”

* * *

Ai narrowed his eyes as he stood in the living room. _Damn his timing_. He would have to make his mission quick. He had to focus on it. Yusaku told him to, _he told him to keep with the mission._

Yusaku had a nightmare the night before the mission.

Waking up with a scream, jolting up in bed and shaking with terror. Ai had been at his side in an instant, Roboppi already there. “Y-you… you were…” Yusaku couldn’t speak through the tears and the sobs that wracked his body.

“I’m here. I’m here.” Ai repeated, hugging Yusaku tightly and refusing to let go of him.

Yusaku explained in the morning what the nightmare had been. It started out as the Lost Incident, but then when Yusaku had lost, it changed to him dueling against Bohman, and Bohman absorbing all of the Ignis, including Ai. All because Yusaku had lost.

Ai growled. He already banned any games with a win-lose mechanic from the apartment, but he couldn’t ban nightmares. And Yusaku’s was bad.

He was curled up on the couch, head on Roboppi’s lap and tired gaze locked on Ai. “You have to go.” He sighed.

“I could make another tape. Take out some lowly SOLtech grunts from here to keep everyone scared.” Ai said.

“You said you wouldn’t kill anyone again.” Yusaku’s voice was monotone. Ai nearly wanted to cry. The happiness his Yusaku had yesterday had been chased off by that nightmare.

Ai began pacing. The plan had been to take out a few of the others, lock away their consciousnesses until he had Earth’s data, then release them. He would do the same to anyone who got in his way after he got the key code too.

But that would take too long.

“Ai, go.” Yusaku said again. “You have to. To get Earth…”

Ai groaned, running a hand through his hair. It would take too long. Unless.

 _Unless_. He did have a back-up plan.

“Okay. Okay, I’m going.” He said, looking at Roboppi. “Stay here with Yusaku.” _Don’t leave him to be alone to his thoughts._ At least if Roboppi stayed, Yusaku wouldn’t be alone.

“Roger!” Roboppi chirped, petting Yusaku’s hair gently.

Ai took one last glance at Yusaku as he sat down on the chair in the living room. Ai’s cloak was draped over him like a blanket. Yusaku wearing another different nightgown that Ai chose for him. He noticed Yusaku was relaxed with the feminine choices, ones he had looked at but never felt brave enough to buy.

Damn humanity to hell, Ai figured. Yusaku wasn’t a boy or a girl, he could wear what he wanted! No one in the Cyberse would care what Yusaku wore. If he wore anything at all… the Ignis were all naked after all, and most of their monsters… and-

“ _Bro_.”

And that was his cue to get going. Though, maybe Yusaku would find him getting smacked with the broom amusing.

* * *

It seemed everyone had taken the bait. All the key players were gathered, Ai realized as he stood with Linkuriboh and Linguriboh. Revolver, Soulburner, Blue Maiden, Blood Shepherd, even two scientists of the Hanoi. And-

Oh, that was new. Unnamed was there, but not under the same alias. _Codebreaker_. It was the hot dog man’s archetype, but also his guilt, perhaps? He certainly was a code breaker in Ai’s eyes. When he had betrayed Yusaku, after vowing to be his shield too. But now he was part of the new faction. Ai wondered what they would call themselves without their _savior_ there.

Wouldn’t surprise him if the Hanoi took over. Revolver always did shove his nose where it didn’t belong. But he wasn’t the main target. Ai knew who he wanted to take out.

He almost felt bad. He would be breaking his word to Yusaku. But something told him no one would care if he did. “Well you two. It’s show time.” Ai smirked.

And when he appeared on his duel board, he quickly split into four.

He could hear the confusion as Blood Shepherd and Ghost Girl ran into one of his copies at the same time Faust and Spectre ran into another. “There’s more than one? They have to be copies! Take them out!”

“So Revolver is the ring leader.” Ai hummed.

“There’s no time for them! Find the original Ai!” Soulburner’s voice rang out as well. Ai scoffed. Soulburner was no leader, just a kid trying to play with the big boys.

No matter, his third clone went after Soulburner and Revolver both. While Ai went after his true target.

Each of his copies had their own copies of his deck, showing off his new Ignisters, based on every Ignis, even himself. But only Ai had the two cards he cherished most. And it was time to introduce everyone to them.

“Now, I’m setting the Pendulum Scale! With Scale 0 nAIght Witch @Ignister, and Scale 5 nAIght Wizard @Ignister!”

The two weren’t designed after the Ignis, no. nAIght Witch was dressed in fierce, battle-ready armor. Sharp green eyes glaring at his opponent. On the opposite side was the softer nAIght Wizard, dressed in robes befitting a healer more than a battler. His gaze was softer, but fury blazed in his own green eyes. And the two both had blue and pink hair.

Ai grinned, his copies picking up on everyone’s shock. Not only did Ai have Pendulum cards, but he based them both on Yusaku.

“What is that Ignis playing at?!” Revolver snarled. “Genome! Hurry up and finish it!”

“Oh no dear Revolver.” Ai’s copy purred. “It is _Ai_ who will finish him. Just as _Ai_ will everyone else too!”

“Revolver this isn’t good! The others aren’t doing well in their duels. Faust and Spectre are down to two-hundred life points, Ghost Girl and Blood Shepherd have even less!” Soulburner reported.

“I know that!” Revolver snapped. “Focus on your own duel, Soulburner!”

Ai couldn’t help but be amused. Without their _darling Playmaker_ around, it seemed they were all just confused dogs, unsure on who’s orders to follow.

As if it would matter in the end. Ai had a mission, and he was going to see it through.

And see it through he did. Ai was vicious with each attack, especially with his Pendulum monsters, which he defended and never allowed to leave his field.

“Akira! Codebreaker! Ghost Girl and Blood Shepherd lost their duel!” Blue Maiden watched with wide eyes, growing confused at the blue light around them. “Wait, that’s the log-out protocol?”

“No, that’s the avatar lock!” Akira shook his head. “Everyone! Losing to Ai locks you out of Vrains. Even I can’t override that lock.” He muttered, glaring at the ground.

“Bad news, Faust and Spectre lost too.” Codebreaked pointed out. “Vaira, are they out?” He asked.

“They are!” She reported, the scientist had stayed behind to monitor things. “I have Faust and Spectre here, Spectre’s reporting that his account is fully locked, he can’t access anything.”

Akira grimaced. “Everyone fall back! Regroup!” He ordered.

Not that there were many people to fall back. Taking out four people had majorly crippled their faction. Go returned first, glaring at the monitors as Revolver and Soulburner abandoned their own duel to return.

Only one person didn’t.

“Vaira? Is Genome out?” Revolver asked, looking around. He couldn’t see his last Knight on any of the monitors. He wasn’t in the room with them either. Revolver had told them all to follow any orders given from Zaizen during Ai’s attack.

“No. He hasn’t woken…” She trailed off into a scream.

“Vaira! Faust, Spectre, report!” Revolver ordered as everyone startled at the scream. “Kyoko!”

Blue Maiden’s eyes grew wide, she gasped as she moved closer to Zaizen, hand flying over her mouth as someone else appeared in the room.

There was rustling, and static before Spectre’s voice broke out through their comm link. “Master Ryoken! It’s Genome, he’s-“

“Where he belongs. In the depths of Hell.” Ai said coldly, dropping the man’s avatar and watching with narrowed eyes as it disappeared into scarlet red pixels.

Codebreaker stared in horror, the look mirrored by Soulburner and Blue Maiden. Revolver looked murderous, and Akira moved closer to Blue Maiden, trying to shield her from Ai. “A-Ai… you didn’t… how, why did you-“

“Oh please, _Codebreaker_. Is it really any loss?” Ai scoffed. “I did what you were too weak to do. After all, I know you looked at Jin’s medical files. And Soulburner’s, and a few others. It’s good that someone like _him_ is gone now, isn’t it? Don’t you agree, Soulburner?” He smirked, looking at the shaking teen.

“Don’t play games with us, Ignis!” Revolver growled. “Do you really think we’re letting you leave here alive after that?!”

“Soulburner, what does he mean?” Blue Maiden asked, looking concerned as Soulburner shook, closing his eyes and looking away from the group.

He grimaced. “Ai… you can’t… killing is _wrong_. It’s what Lightning wanted. What we fought against!” Soulburner said, looking back at him. “What are you doing?”

“I thought I made that clear. I want that key code, Zaizen.” Ai’s gaze drifted from Soulburner over to Akira. “I have Queen’s. And you had three days to hand it over willingly.”

But it wasn’t Akira that stepped up, it was Codebreaker. “Ai. Please. You have to come back… Playmaker’s missing.”

Ai tensed. Codebreaker took that as confirmation that Ai didn’t know. “He’s gone, someone took him and we can’t find him.”

“That name…”

Revolver snarled. “Codebreaker! For all we know he might _have_ Playmaker with him!”

“Stop.” Ai’s gaze was dark as he murmured the word softly.

“Given who he went after, it wouldn’t surprise me if Playmaker was working with-“

“ _Don’t say that name in front of me_!” Ai roared. The effect was instant.

Around him, fire gathered, lashing out and shocking everyone including Ai. _Flame, no!_ He reeled back, not expecting such a violent reaction from the Fire Ignis inside of him. But he could feel it, Flame’s anger. Even at only twelve percent completion, Flame was still a force to be reckoned with. But it was fire like Soulburner’s, it was _real_ fire.

He promised Yusaku he wouldn’t kill the others. Even though anger _burned_ through him, not just Flame’s but his own as well. Even with Yusaku missing they couldn’t say his name?

Ai glared at Zaizen through the flames as Soulburner somehow managed to bring up his own to protect the others. “This isn’t over Zaizen. I _will_ get that key code.” Ai said softly before logging out. With him gone, the fire disappeared as well.

* * *

“ _No_!” Revolver growled, jumping at Ai as the fire disappeared and snarling. “Pandor!” He snapped, the AI appearing next to him. “Track that Ignis!”

“Yes sir.” Pandor said softly. “It may take some time-“

“Just get it done!” Revolver snapped, sounding much like his old self before letting out a sigh and looking away from her. “Go, Pandor.” He said softly.

How had that blasted Ignis managed to kill not only Queen, but Genome as well? And unlike the Light Ignis, neither of the Dark Ignis’s victims were going to wake up.

“We should all log out. It’ll be safe enough, for now.” Codebreaker murmured, his attention on Soulburner and Blue Maiden. Akira was starting to fuss over the two as well, not leaving Blue Maiden’s side.

“He… he just…” She sounded as if she was in shock.

“I know.” Akira murmured. “I’m taking Aoi home. Ema and Kengo can stay with us, they can keep Aoi safe. I won’t let him kill her to-“

“Ai won’t kill her.” Soulburner said softly, catching their attention. “What Ai said, well. I don’t agree with _murder_ , but… I’m not gonna grieve that _bastard_. None of us will. After what he did…”

It was like a cold wave of water slamming into Revolver as he realized what Soulburner and the Dark Ignis were implying. Genome had…

He had to speak to Spectre. Revolver knew Spectre’s entire medical file though and nothing had shown up on it. _Of course it wouldn’t show up on Spectre’s, not if his father-_

He shook his head. No, the Dark Ignis was playing head games, trying to justify his actions by turning them against each other. Not to mention… “Aso.” Revolver said softly, knowing the comm link would pick it up. “Did- did you and Kyoko know, what the Dark Ignis said Genome’s real crime was?”

There was a pause before the answer came. “No.” Aso said hoarsely. “I swear on my position as a knight, as your _adopted father_ , Ryoken. We had _no_ idea. I would have never allowed him around you or Spectre if we knew.”

“He was the one that dueled me who was obsessed with DNA, right?” Go demanded. “What the hell did he do to those kids?!”

“He experimented on us.” Soulburner whispered. “I-I just know what I went through. Playmaker and I never talked about it together.”

Revolver hummed softly. “We’ll meet up at Stardust Road again.” He said to the group. “All of us. The way that Dark Ignis reacted…”

He closed his eyes, not wanting to believe his own words. But why else would the Dark Ignis react so violently? “We need to be prepared for the fact that he may have three victims. And not just two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposefully left Genome's crimes up in the air for the reader to interpret how they see fit!
> 
> He's a character that just... I can never figure out what to do with him because out of all of them, he's the one who seems like he would gladly restart the Lost Incident on his own with another set of kids. Just because he can.  
> Good villain type to have? Hell yes. A villain who would do it again and doesn't really find what he did wrong? YGO needed another one of those.
> 
> That being said, I don't really like Genome. And his role in the fic prior to me figuring out this scene was going to happen was so tiny. He's a background background character. And now he's a plot device! And remember, this fic isn't one of those "always happy" ones! There's a lot of themes going on.


	7. With A Battery of Guilt on Which to Poise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from Pools by Glass Animals

When Ai returned, his eyes immediately went to the two bodies curled up on the couch. Yusaku was curled almost protectively around Roboppi, eyes half closed as he ran a hand through their hair. It seemed like the motion was more to soothe himself than it was to soothe Roboppi.

“Bro? You’re back?” Roboppi asked, not moving from their spot.

“I’m back.” Ai nodded, moving over to crouch in front of the couch. “I- I couldn’t get the key code.”

Yusaku looked at him puzzled.

“I almost lost control and almost broke my promise to you.” Ai explained. “So I had to abandon the mission for today. I did stop four of them from getting in my way again though. Faust, Spectre, Blood Shepherd, and Ghost Girl. I took their accounts and locked them out.”

His face softened as he reached over, petting Yusaku’s hair. “I also took someone out for good. The one that hurt you most.”

He watched realization dawn on Yusaku, tears gathering in his eyes as he hugged Roboppi tighter, burying his face in their hair to hide his sobs. It was good that Yusaku could show emotion with them, but Ai didn’t know if the tears were of relief, or if Yusaku would hold the same belief as Soulburner.

The thought of Yusaku wasting tears over any of them wasn’t one Ai liked. “It’s his fault Lightning was like that.” Ai murmured. “Lightning… we were just children too, in comparison to human development.” He explained to Yusaku.

“Lightning saw all of you in pain and thought that it was normal to treat humans that way. He got curious is all. And there was no one to tell him he was wrong. Unlike those scientists, who knew right from wrong. I left the two alone save for locking one of them out of Vrains. I know Ryoken is your special person, and you don’t want him to lose them.” Ai whispered.

“And I know they’ll just make new accounts. What I did was a minor setback. I know who I’m going after next though. To get revenge and get some of Earth’s data back.”

“Don’t kill him.” Yusaku whispered immediately once Ai stopped speaking.

“I won’t. He was manipulated into his role and suffered for it. I’ll lock his account like I did the others.” Ai said. “Like… Like I’ve done to Playmaker.”

Yusaku looked up at Ai with that admission. “No one can break through the lock. I made sure of it. You _never_ have to become him again.” Ai laid his hand on top of Yusaku’s on Roboppi’s head. “You’re Yusaku. No one can make you anyone else.” He said determinedly. He wouldn’t allow anyone to do that to his Yusaku. Never again.

Ai wasn’t imagining the relief shining in Yusaku’s eyes as he laid his head back down, tears gathering once more and falling without any attempt to hold them back. “Don’t go for Go next.” Yusaku said to Ai. “Zaizen’s going to be getting desperate soon. And I’m sure you’ve already pissed off Revolver.”

“Ah, I may have.” Ai smirked at Yusaku. “That’s my specialty, isn’t it? Pissing off Revolver quickly?”

He preened when he saw a ghost of a smile on Yusaku’s face. “Especially since you killed someone close this time. Revolver will be on edge.”

It was a wonder to Ai, sitting on the living room floor, planning out everything with Yusaku. How easy would it be to just run away? Work with what he had of his family and rebuild them from that? He could keep Yusaku safe too! If he could convince him to come to the Cyberse…

“Soulburner will stand aside easily enough. And Ku-… Unnamed-“

“Codebreaker.” Ai interrupted. “Seems Kusanagi followed your lead a few months too late.”

“Codebreaker.” Yusaku whispered the name softly.

Ai hummed. “Fitting really. For a man who only got involved to solve his own guilt complex. Couldn’t keep his brother safe, and threw you under the bus the first chance he got to try and ease his own guilt on losing his brother. _Again_.” Ai ranted slightly, grimacing. “Still, it’s sneaky too. Everyone saw that duel, so the group thinks he’s named for his deck.”

He could see Yusaku’s troubled look. He didn’t _want_ to believe Ai’s words, Yusaku was the type to try and see the good in everyone, Ai knew that. Even if Yusaku didn’t realize he was doing that.

“Mention Jin, he’ll fall back.” Yusaku decided on saying. “Distract Revolver, and only Blue Maiden will be in your way.”

“Yes. But she isn’t a threat.” Ai agreed. “And she did try to keep Aqua safe, I’ll give her that.”

He would give them a few more days. Yusaku was his main focus, and it would give him time to get control back over Flame. He hadn’t expected the Fire Ignis to react so violently, especially with such little data of his within Ai. Though, the more he thought about it, he and Flame were close, like brothers really. What part of Flame he had could probably feel Ai’s resentment towards the Playmaker name, had been listening to Ai’s thoughts on everyone.

Ai hoped it was Flame’s way of showing support for Ai’s grand plan. Having him and Aqua on his side would make convincing the other three to allow Yusaku to stay in the Cyberse easier.

But he hoped it wasn’t some scheme to get Ai to help bring their Origins into it too! He wasn’t too fond of Soulburner at the moment, and he had never met Miyu and didn’t think it would be possible to bring Blue Angel into the Cyberse. And Earth would be crazy if he thought Ai would help get Spectre!

Jin though, well there was an idea.

Ai grimaced again. Then he’d _have_ to bring Kusanagi. Although… there was one other Origin.

Windy’s. They had all thought Windy had killed his Origin, but Ai had done some digging. He _wasn’t_ dead. It seemed the old Windy was able to break through Lightning’s manipulations just enough to get his Origin help. He had almost been too late, for his Origin’s body anyway. But his mind…

Yusaku wouldn’t be the only human in the Cyberse then, not counting their human-like Cyberse monsters. Ai would have to think more on that.

“Alright. Two days then.” Ai said, pressing his forehead against Yusaku’s. “In two days, I’ll go after the Zaizens.”

But first, he had someone else to visit. After some family time.

* * *

Meeting at Stardust Road didn’t seem to be the best idea, everyone was shivering from the cold and both Takeru and Spectre were looking uncomfortable. So Ryoken had another idea.

“Isn’t this where your dad died? This room?” Takeru asked, relaxing slightly the more he warmed up, but still tense from being in Ryoken’s mansion.

“Does that matter?” Ryoken raised an eyebrow, leading Spectre further in to warm up.

Shoichi stayed next to Takeru, seeing him still shivering as the mansion’s heating slowly kicked up. “We’re all here.” He pointed out as Aoi moved to stand on Takeru’s other side.

“We are.” Ryoken nodded. It was clear he hadn’t been sleeping well, though he tried to hide it. Spectre stood next to him, flexing his hands in his gloves and frowning at them. Aso and Kyoko stayed nearby, Kyoko’s eyes wide and staring at the ground as Aso wrapped an arm around her waist.

Ryoken sighed. “Without revealing too much… the Dark Ignis was correct in his accusations.” He started with.

“No shit.” Takeru muttered, not saying anything more as Aoi put a comforting hand on his arm. Go moved closer to them, glaring at the last two remaining scientists.

“Aso and Kyoko had no idea what was going on. Spectre told them his side of things. So there’s no reason to bring up any of the others for confirmation.” Ryoken continued. “We aren’t here to talk about that though. It was how the Dark Ignis reacted that we should focus on.”

Shoichi winced, a stab of grief piercing his heart. “He reacted to Playmaker.”

“At this point, the kid is probably dead.” Kengo said bluntly, voicing what everyone was thinking. “We should give up searching for him and focus on-“

“No!” Takeru blurted out. “We can’t just stop just because Ai lashed out when we said Playmaker. We have to find him!”

“We’ll try.” Ema said gently, her voice wavering. “But Takeru… at this point, rescue and recovery… may just be recovery.”

Akira sighed softly. “We’ve kept the authorities out of this for this long, but we may require their assistance in finding Playmaker.”

Shoichi sighed, looking down at the hardwood floor underneath them. After everything that happened, was that going to be the end? No, it couldn’t be. “What if Ai was just lashing out from grief?” He asked. “Not over Yusaku, but over the other Ignis? It’s possible Yusaku reached out to him before this and they had a fight. Ai’s always been one for dramatics, if Yusaku said something he didn’t like, he’d play it up.”

“Did any of you even _say_ Yusaku to him?” Kyoko asked softly. “We all know who Playmaker is, and perhaps his actual name would bring more out of the Dark Ignis.”

“No, no one said Yusaku in Vrains.” Akira shook his head.

“Why would that make a difference?” Go asked gruffly. “He is Playmaker after all.”

“Names obviously mean a lot to that Ignis.” Aso pointed out. “When he attacks next- we all know he will do it again- try talking about Playmaker using that name instead.”

“What use is that going to be?” Ryoken asked, narrowing his eyes. “It’s clear what the Dark Ignis was meaning with his actions!”

It was then Shoichi noticed just how hoarse Ryoken sounded. How the leader of the Hanoi didn’t hold himself up as much as usual, he stayed even closer to Spectre than usual. With bloodshot eyes that held regret and defeat.

_He’s grieving!_ The realization dropped in his stomach like a stone. Ryoken took Ai’s lashing out as a sign that Yusaku was…

He fully believed in his words from before.

“Ai wouldn’t kill Yusaku.” Shoichi shook his head.

“Kusanagi’s right.” Takeru said. “Ai loves him! Even I could see that. Since… well…” He stammered over his words, looking away shyly. Of course Takeru would know how easy it was for Ignis and Origin to fall for each other. “But Ai wouldn’t attack him!”

“So there’s a third opponent in this game?” Kengo tilted his head. “Or, more likely, if Playmaker is dead then that Ignis is already getting his revenge on those who ordered it.”

Shoichi’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean SOLtech?”

“That’s impossible! I didn’t even know who Playmaker _was_ in the real world until Soulburner told Aoi.” Akira shook his head. “And I was in charge of tracking down Playmaker by getting the bounty hunters.”

“Yes and you did such a _wonderful_ job with that.” Kengo said dryly. “If SOLtech did kill Playmaker, I doubt they would tell you. You made your loyalties _very_ clear according to Ema.”

“He _can’t_ be dead.” Takeru whispered, falling to the floor. Aoi crouched down next to him, concerned. Soichi was next, kneeling down next to Takeru’s other side and rubbing his back soothingly. “He- he can’t be.”

Shoichi didn’t want to believe it either. SOLtech certainly didn’t like Playmaker, but the bounty had been removed when he saved Link Vrains _again_. And there hadn’t been a sign of a struggle at Yusaku’s apartment, if someone was gonna kidnap him, Yusaku would have fought them off as best he could.

Ai attacking Queen had been out of revenge for Earth, and Genome was out of revenge for the victims. There wasn’t much connection between the two. Except that both had harmed Yusaku as well. But if Yusaku knew Ai was going around killing people, he would stop him.

…Right?

Shoichi was hesitant though. Yusaku did let his temper get the best of him sometimes, but he always controlled himself and reigned that in easily enough. Not to mention Ai had just lost all of his family. Yusaku would want to please Ai and cheer him up. But he wouldn’t go along with murder.

…Would he?

Yusaku wouldn’t. He didn’t show his emotions outwardly but Shoichi knew he wouldn’t justify killing just to kill…

“What if Yusaku’s alive and giving Ai orders?”

The question didn’t come from him, but from Ema, who looked slightly horrified at her own question. But from the uncomfortable look Akira and Go shared, she wasn’t the only one thinking it.

“What?” Ryoken turned to her. “You can’t seriously believe that the _hero_ would-“

“When did Yusaku ever accept being a hero?” Ema countered. “Tell me when he actually _wanted_ to be a hero? When you were being a brat with your stupid tower, he just went after you for revenge. When Lightning decided he wanted power, Yusaku was forced to go after him.”

“So tell me, where in there did Yusaku go in to save anyone? Really?” She pointed out. “He’s gone out of his way to _not_ be a hero. What if being forced into that role pushed him too far? He hates dueling because of the Incident. But what did he keep getting dragged in to doing?”

Kengo nodded. “You can only push someone so far before they snap.”

The words hung in the air between the group. Both options seemed equally as likely.

Either Yusaku was dead, or he was now their enemy.


	8. If Wellness is This What in Hell's Name is Sickness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from Runs In The Family by Amanda Palmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mind manipulation, panic attacks, dubcon drugging mentioned
> 
> heed the warnings. I'll put a summary of the chapter down at the bottom if anyone needs to skip this chapter.

Yusaku watched as Ai moved around in the kitchen the day after his attack against the new Hanoi Faction. That was weird to think about. But they couldn’t exactly be the… other faction.

Great, he didn’t even want to think about that name. Ai did ban it from the apartment for the most part anyway. Yusaku yawned, trying to keep his attention on Ai. His Ignis was making lunch, dressed down in just a pair of black slacks and a light purple button-down shirt. Yusaku himself was dressed in even less.

A long silk night dress. Ai had picked it out, along with a few other outfits, for Yusaku to ultimately choose for himself. It was just them and Roboppi in the apartment, with no chance of anyone else showing up… why wouldn’t Yusaku wear whatever he wanted? It was the same shade of purple as Ai’s shirt too.

“I can feel your eyes on me, my Yusaku.” Ai purred, looking towards the living room.

“Making sure you don’t burn the apartment down.” Yusaku replied.

Ai laughed. “Oh come on! I’m not cooking anything.” He promised. “Just a light lunch. I don’t want you to get sick.”

The light lunch turned out to be Greek yogurt with mixed berries and granola. Yusaku blinked, looking at the food. Had he ever eaten yogurt before? Yusaku couldn’t remember. He must have, because he remembered the taste.

He hummed. “Ai? What’s going on today?” He asked.

“Today is just for the three of us.” Ai smiled, sitting on the couch next to Yusaku and draping an arm over his shoulders. “And so… well… we can talk about things.”

“Things.” Yusaku repeated.

“Us.”

Yusaku blinked, looking at Ai. “What’s there to talk about? We’re us.”

“Huh?” Ai looked confused, and Yusaku moved.

The kiss was short, just a quick peck really. Yusaku was remembering that yes, he had eaten yogurt before, and yes, he liked it. He was hungry and wanted to get back to his lunch. Plus, it was interesting to see that SOLtiS bodies could actually blush. “We’re us.” Yusaku repeated, smiling softly at Ai.

“I-I see…” Ai blinked, stunned at Yusaku’s boldness. “Well that simplified most of this talk.”

“Mm-hm.” Yusaku took another spoonful of yogurt, eating it slowly. “So, how about you tell me about those two other pills I’m now taking?”

“Ah, you noticed.”

“I do know how to count.”

Ai hummed, nodding in agreement. “I want to help you. So, I coated some sugar pills in a specialized code. It’ll work with your medication and hopefully your lows won’t be as low after a few doses. I know I can’t just magically cure you.”

Yusaku laid his head on Ai’s shoulder. So that’s what was going on. Yusaku had felt a bit of pressure behind his eyes for a while the day before, until it felt as if something had snapped into place again.

Link Sense. Reacting to the code inside Yusaku. “It strengthened my Link Sense.” He admitted. “I’m seeing a lot more connections than I did before.”

“Master!” Ai wasn’t able to reply before Roboppi was on the couch, snuggling up against Yusaku’s other side. “The entire apartment is cleaned! And laundry is done too.”

Yusaku looked warmly at Roboppi, laying his head on top of theirs for a moment. “Good job.” He praised. Roboppi had been his closest friend, his only family, for a while before he had met Kusanagi. They had shown him kindness, sure their programming as care and maidbot said for them too, but it always felt like Roboppi went beyond that sometimes.

And Yusaku had made sure to return that kindness. Whatever Roboppi needed, Yusaku would get for them. Where he found it hard to connect with others, it was never difficult for him to connect with Roboppi. They were the sibling Yusaku never knew he needed, but he was grateful for all the same.

“Has big bro asked you about-“

“I was getting to that!” Ai interrupted, pouting at Roboppi. “Excuse me, do not ruin the surpr _Ai_ se!”

Yusaku looked at Ai. “What surprise?” He asked softly.

“I was, going to ask you something.” Ai admitted. “Something important.”

“Then ask.” Yusaku said, finishing the yogurt and setting the bowl down before leaning on Ai. Roboppi moved even closer to his other side, keeping Yusaku between the two SOLtiS.

“Move to the Cyberse with me?”

Yusaku froze. Ai wanted him to stay with him in the Cyberse? Once it was rebuilt? “How?” He asked.

Ai smiled softly. “Link Sense. We haven’t explored it fully yet, due to the Tower of Hanoi, and then Lightning, but I think, with a bit of training… _you_ can enter the network. Fully, as yourself.” He explained. “I wanted… you to stay with me, with _us_.”

“The others will agree. I know Flame and Aqua will, and Earth should be easy to convince. Windy and Lightning shouldn’t have any objections either, you’ll stick with me! We can build our own place, a realm for us and Roboppi and our Cyberse monsters.” Ai said happily.

To stay in the Cyberse… Yusaku thought about what that would mean even as Ai continued to ramble on nervously, trying to gauge Yusaku’s reactions. He could stay with Ai and Roboppi, his family. He was already helping to get the others back, would they really let him stay?

And _how_ could he? Yusaku wasn’t sure how that would work unless…

Unless he gave up his humanity fully. From the sounds of things, that was Ai’s plan for him. If he were to entre the Cyberse using Link Sense, it would turn all of him into data, leaving nothing in the human world behind. It would be like he didn’t exist outside of the network.

Though… would that be any different than how things were? Yusaku frowned, his chest hurting as he thought about it.

Even with him missing, everyone only mentioned his avatar to Ai, not asking about _Yusaku_.

Would him leaving affect anything?

Would anyone even care?

He barely registered Roboppi moving the bowl out of his hands or the fact that his hands were shaking.

“Yusaku?” Ai stopped rambling about the Cyberse, looking concerned. “Hey, talk to me. Tell me three things?”

Yusaku choked back a sob as realization set in. “O-One… Joining the Cyberse means giving up my life here.”

“Not fully.” Ai soothed, pulling Yusaku closer. “We can work out those details later.”

Yusaku shook. “Two… e-everyone…”

 _No one would care._ They just wanted a hero. Not Yusaku. He could disappear, he _did_ disappear, and all anyone was concerned about was _Playmaker_. His vision was shaking as much as he was. It couldn’t be true. Someone would miss him, right? Someone would notice. Everyone he had worked with…

Everyone had someone else.

And even if they found him, what then? If someone came to take him away from Ai, he would just be Playmaker again. He would be forced to duel Ai, to get everyone else’s revenge for them, to do their dirty work for them. And then what?

Wait. Wait until another threat popped up and everyone forced him to duel. _Over and over again_. Fight, win, wait. Fight, win, wait.

_Eat, sleep, duel._

Yusaku couldn’t breathe.

_He was still trapped there. In that white room._

He tried to breathe, only managing short pants, eyes unfocused. He was still there, still in the Lost Incident. It had _never stopped_. The pattern was still the same, the requirements were still the same.

He had to duel. He had to win. Losing meant _pain_.

“Yusaku.” Ai whispered, wrapping arms and more around his Origin.

Yusaku sobbed. “I’m still there…” He rasped. “Th-the Incident…”

It was _all the same_. He was still trapped. Yusaku was still stuck in that same white room, the same pain, the same pattern, he couldn’t escape it.

He couldn’t get out. There was no way out.

If anyone found him with Ai he would be put back in that room, forced to duel, forced to do everything he hated, what scared him most.

He couldn’t. No he couldn’t do it. Not again. Yusaku couldn’t do it again.

“ _Yusaku_.”

“Roboppi get back!”

“Master!”

* * *

Ai stared at the electricity crackling around Yusaku, shoving Roboppi away quickly and hissing as a stray bolt hit his wrist. He wasn’t expecting his question to cause _this_.

Hell, Ai didn’t even know what _this_ was, though if he had to guess… it was Link Sense in full. He knew it wasn’t magic, there was talk of certain duelists, Psychic Duelists, having powers similar to Link Sense. It came with different names, Psychic, Photon, even a nameless one that relied on Crests, Ai guessed Link Sense would fall under the same category.

And with Yusaku’s panic attack, Link Sense lashed out in defense of its wielder. With the code Ai had been giving Yusaku, it seemed as though the ability had latched onto it, using it to grow.

“Yusaku.” Ai said softly, tentacles appearing from the SOLtiS and wrapping around the panicking teen. “Hey, hey you’re safe. You’re _safe_.” He repeated, hands cupping Yusaku’s face.

There was one thing he could do to keep Yusaku from hurting himself. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, Yusaku looking at him fearfully.

Ai kissed him firmly, feeling Yusaku go still in his embrace. He looked into his Origin’s eyes, holding his focus.

“Yusaku, _fall_.” He whispered into the kiss, his eyes flashing.

Yusaku went limp in his hold, falling unconscious. Ai sighed, standing up fully and bringing Yusaku into his arms. He should have waited to ask Yusaku about coming to the Cyberse, Ai thought, maybe easing him into it would have been better, instead of asking him outright.

Luckily, the code Yusaku had in him was fast acting, even in the small dose of it Yusaku had. Ai had some control over him.

He planned for it to be a failsafe while Yusaku explored Link Sense, they both knew he could use it to see overlay lines between the network and the human world and seemed to give him better control in a data storm. But other than that, they had no clue what it could truly do.

Well, Ai guessed they could add lightning powers to that list. “Roboppi, who did Yusaku say his cousin was?” Maybe knowing about this mysterious family that Yusaku kept hidden could help Ai figure out what to do.

“His name’s Kaito!” Roboppi chirped, hurrying over to Ai’s side and looking at Yusaku worriedly.

Where had Ai heard that name before- _Oh he remembered where._ “Well that explains a lot.” He nodded, carrying Yusaku back to the bedroom and laying him on the bed. Ai sighed, looking at Yusaku as he looked up the family he had.

“Oh we are so not getting them involved.” Ai muttered as he looked over everything he found. “So much for that idea.”

Ai groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed. He had to figure out a way to help Yusaku. Maybe there was a way…

He touched a finger to Yusaku’s head, eyes glowing. _There!_ His code was working on creating back-ups at least. He was able to access what Yusaku had been thinking of to lead to the panic attack.

_“It’s the Lost Incident! I’m still stuck in it… I can’t escape it! They still have me locked in that room!”_

Ai blinked. Was that how Yusaku saw what happened in the past year? There was a pattern though, Yusaku had been right on that. He sighed, taking his hand away from Yusaku’s head. “Oh Yusaku…”

He was right though, Ai frowned as he looked at Yusaku. He hated dueling, yet he kept being pulled into duel after duel. Of course it must feel like the Lost Incident all over again to him. Except instead of nameless scientists, it was people Yusaku _knew_ this time watching and forcing him to duel. All of them, Kusanagi and Soulburner, Blue Maiden, even Revolver.

Ai wasn’t going to let Yusaku duel any longer. He hummed, releasing the code that kept Yusaku unconscious. He would let Yusaku wake in his own time, as Ai planned his next move. Talking to Windy’s Origin would have to be moved.

“I’m sorry Yusaku.” Ai whispered, bending down to kiss Yusaku’s cheek. “You’ve been through so much.”

“I promise, once we’re in the Cyberse, you’ll never duel. You’ll never duel _now_ , that’s my job. Your turn to sit back and take it easy.” Ai smiled sadly. “And my turn to protect you. I’ll make sure they don’t hurt you again.” He promised, resting his forehead on Yusaku’s and closing his eyes.

“…I want to help.”

Ai looked at Yusaku, hesitating when he saw his eyes open. “Hey.” He whispered.

“You said, I don’t have to duel anymore, right?” Yusaku whispered back.

“Of course.”

“Then let me help in other ways. I… I’m okay.”

Ai sighed. “You aren’t. You know you aren’t. But, I know one way you can help.”

_Zaizen._

_Tomorrow, we finish this. Vrains, Central Plaza. 2 PM._

_Bring whoever you want, it will make no difference. It’s you and Ai who will be dueling._

_Winner takes all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ai's cooking in the kitchen (He says cooking but really he's just putting yogurt, fruit, and granola in a bowl for Yusaku) and Yusaku's watching him. There's some silly banter and Ai sits with Yusaku, saying they need to talk about "us". Yusaku replies with a kiss and say's "we're us".  
> Roboppi then brings up Ai asking Yusaku to move to the Cyberse, which Yusaku realizes means he would have to give up his place in the human world completely using Link Sense to anchor everything, even his body, in the network. This leads to Yusaku questioning if anyone would care and to a realization that his life is just a continuation of the Hanoi Project. Instead of eat, sleep, duel. The pattern is now fight, win, wait. This leads to a major panic attack that reveals a new layer of Link Sense, with Yusaku having electricity crackling around him.  
> Ai's method of breaking the panic attack is to wrap Yusaku up with tentacles and kiss him, giving him an order of 'fall', which triggers the coding Yusaku has been taking alongside his usual medication that was coated on sugar pills to stop the panic attack. It works. The code itself is meant to be a failsafe while Yusaku explored Link Sense, so Ai could cut it off should Yusaku try too much too quickly and harm himself.  
> Ai vows that Yusaku will never duel again, but as Yusaku wakes up, he wants to still help Ai. Who sends a message to Zaizen that he was finally coming for the key code.
> 
> And while all that's going on, it's revealed who Yusaku's cousin is! Kaito Tenjo, the Zexal one not Arc V. A little nod to the headcanon I have that started out as Ryoken being V/IV/III's cousin (Ryoken Arclight who inherited his dramatical flair from his mother's side, which is the Arclights. And he tosses out the Kogami name after S3) and I figured why not let Yusaku be Kaito and Haruto's cousin?  
> HOWEVER no characters outside of Vrains play ANY role in this story beyond being family to the characters. And maybe an email or two between Ryoken and Chris. That's it. It's just a nice little Easter Egg thing!  
> Also, one of my notes for this chapter was "This is technically a Hanoi!Takeru AU now" which... ain't wrong? I mean the Playmaker Faction is now basically fused with the Hanoi Faction since Yusaku's missing


	9. On Love: Eros (Welcome to the Madness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is the name of 2 songs from Yuri on Ice

Ai stood in the central plaza of Vrains, Roboppi at his side. It was nearing the meet-up time, and Ai smirked as he caught sight of Ghost Girl’s little scouting fireflies. It seemed the others had gone for alternate accounts then.

No matter, Ai wanted them all there to witness what was going to happen.

He had spent all of the night prior setting up another account of his own. Well, not his own, but for someone else.

Ai had plans for how the duel was going to go. And everyone would fall in line perfectly, he would make sure of it.

“They’re coming!” Roboppi said, bouncing in place. “Zaizen and Blue Maiden, Revolver and his Knights, Go, Ghost Girl and Blood Shepherd, and Soulburner and Codebreaker!” They listed off. “Are we gonna duel them all, bro?”

“No, not all of them.” Ai smirked. “I know who’s going to challenge me alongside Zaizen. Blue Maiden of course. Her loyalty is unwavering towards him.” He rolled his eyes.

“But what if it isn’t her?” Roboppi asked. “Revolver probably wants revenge cause you offed one of his Knights!”

Ai chuckled. “No, Revolver won’t want revenge for me doing that. I’m guessing they either believe Yusaku to be dead, or for him to have joined me, or for us to have argued but not dueled.” He listed off. “If it’s him, that does make things more challenging, but it’s of no consequence, I can still stop him!”

“I’m certain it is us who are going to stop _you_ , Dark Ignis.”

Ai’s smirk turned into a grin as he turned around to face the group. “Really now?” He asked. “And just how do you plan to do that?”

He disappeared just in time to miss two cyber bullets fired at him and Roboppi, Roboppi vanishing as well. “My my, your aim is rather off today Ghost Girl. And really Blood Shepherd? Shoot first and ask questions later? I thought you learned your lesson after trying that on Revolver.” Ai teased, appearing once again.

“I even had to send Roboppi home. Don’t you know this is a kids’ show!? Their poor eyes, being show such dangerous behavior!” Ai pouted, crossing his arms. “No matter. Roboppi will be back to play with you two shortly.”

“Ai, what are you doing?” Ghost Girl asked. “Let’s talk this out.”

“Oh, you mean like how your brother there was willing to _talk_ with Aqua?” Ai asked dryly. “No, he went straight for trying to kill her instead. No use trying to reason with a beast like that.” He shrugged.

“That’s rich coming from a murderer.” Blood Shepherd said, weapon still trained on Ai.

Ai hummed. “Is it any real loss, those two?” He asked. “What was stopping Queen from starting another Incident to create more Ignis? Or from using Earth’s data to upgrade the SOLtiS into a well-armed militia?”

He smirked again, seeing the pensive look on Spectre’s face and Blue Maiden and Soulburner sharing a look. “Not to mention it allowed Zaizen to become CEO! I think we can all agree that is a much better deal than Queen being in charge. As for that _doctor_ , I’m sure you all got the confirmation you needed for what he did to the Victims.” Ai’s voice darkened.

“Flame would’ve agreed with what I did. He would go to any lengths to protect Takeru.”

“Ai he wouldn’t have done this!” Soulburner shook his head. “He wouldn’t!”

“He would, Soulburner.” Ai said firmly. “He loved you, you know that. Someone like that would continue to be a threat. Isn’t that right, Spectre?”

Spectre stayed silent, looking away from the Ignis as Revolver looked back at him.

“He hurt Yusaku. Now, Zaizen. You have something I require. They key code.” Ai continued.

Zaizen stepped forward. “I do have the key code. And you aren’t getting it Ai.” He said. “Look, we know you’re grieving. Not just for the other Ignis, but for Playmaker as-“

“ _What did I tell you_ , about that name?” Ai growled, glaring at Zaizen. “Enough talk! I’ll get your key code the same way I got Queen’s!”

“But I’m not completely heartless. You can have one other person duel with you.” He said, snapping his fingers as a red line connected his duel disk to Zaizen’s, a third tendril hanging in the air. “Two on one Zaizen, in your favor.”

“Cocky, isn’t he?” Blue Maiden muttered.

“Ai’s copies did take out four people at once.” Soulburner whispered back to her.

Ai looked around, expecting Blue Maiden to step up. And he was unable to hide his shock when someone else did instead. The third tendril latched onto Codebreaker’s duel disk, shocking nearly everyone. “Well well _well_ , the traitor thinks he can play with the big boys! After your one and only duel ended in a one-turn kill against you.” Ai taunted.

“Shut up Ai.” Codebreaker said, anger lacing his voice. “I lost Jin twice already. I’m not losing my other brother too! When we win, you’re going to tell us where to find him!”

“Oh I am, am I?” Ai mused, looking at Codebreaker with an unreadable expression. “Very well. I have no objections to this. Zaizen?”

“It’s how we planned on taking you on anyway.” Zaizen replied.

All three turned on their duel disks at the same time, the others standing back.

“ _Let’s duel_!”

* * *

All of Ai’s plans almost flew out the window with Codebreaker’s first turn.

“I summon Armatos Legio Magica Alcum!”

_Codebreaker was using Lightning’s deck._

“What are you doing using those cards?” Ai hissed out, glaring daggers at Codebreaker. He knew he had Lightning’s deck, but to use it?

“Trying to get you to listen, Ai!” Codebreaker said, Link summoning one of the other Armatos Legio monsters before ending his turn. “Please Ai.”

Ai looked at him, drawing his next card and looking at it. “Hey big bro! Why’s he got Lightning’s cards? That’s so cheating!” He smirked at Roboppi showing up next to him again.

“Seems they’re trying to play games with us, Roboppi.” Ai focused, shoving down the anger he knew was coming from the strands of code he could find of Lightning so far.

Not yet. He had to bide his time. He couldn’t reveal his secrets to them all just yet.

No, Ai would stick to the plan. Which meant he had to get them talking. He had to draw things out. “Tell me, when’s the last time any of you tried to talk to talk to Yusaku?”

“Only a few of us knew Playmaker outside of-“

“I didn’t ask about Playmaker.” Ai interrupted, setting a card facedown and summoning one of his monsters. “Did I, Zaizen Aoi?”

Turn after turn, Ai was drawing out the duel. Attack, defend, stop a spell card from working, setting up his hand for just the right moment. Ai kept it going for a little while, each turn taking up so much time as he taunted the entire group.

“Soulburner claimed to be Yusaku’s friend, yet he couldn’t even be bothered to check on him when he didn’t text for weeks at a time.” Ai hissed out. “And you, _Codebreaker_ , you claim him to be your brother. Yet you did _nothing_.”

“Jin was safe in a hospital, since Lightning is _dead_.” He wasn’t, Ai had to remind himself. Lightning wasn’t dead, he had part of his code, he was working on repairing Lightning. “He had doctors and nurses looking after him. Who did Yusaku have?”

His words were accompanied by an attack from Fire Phoenix, his Ignister monster taking out one of Zaizen’s and dropping the team’s life points slightly.

“You left too, Ignis.” Spectre pointed out. Ai was really wishing that the group hadn’t had the sense to have secondary accounts. Though it was good they were all there. His plan would have even more impact.

“I was grieving. I know human emotions are hard for you to understand Spectre.” Ai taunted. “Let me put it in ways you might better understand. You lost your tree mother? I lost my entire forest. Burned down by creatures like gun boy there.” He jerked his head towards Revolver. “I was grieving a family I loved.”

Codebreaker shook his head. “Ai, what about what Lightning did to Jin?” He asked. “He doesn’t-“

“What about it?” Ai raised an eyebrow. “Humans love comparing nature versus nurture, do they not?” He smirked. “Look at how us Ignis were born, Codebreaker. When Jin was a toddler, did he not do things to copy you and your parents? Try to put on your parents’ shoes, pretend to cook with them, maybe even act as if he was doing homework when you were?” He questioned.

“We were toddlers. And all we knew was that children were electrocuted. A punishment and reward system to the extreme. Lightning got curious, and tested that out for himself.” He said darkly. “After all, our creator, our _father_ was Kogami Kiyoshi. I think dear Revolver here knows all too well about following in daddy’s footsteps. Lightning wanted to be _just like our darling brother_.”

“We were never taught any better. Sure, five of us figured out on our own that torture is wrong. That we didn’t want our Origins to suffer. But Lightning always was closest to Kogami.”

Ai smirked lazily, putting a hand on his hip as he ended his turn. “It was in our nature to be curious. But Lightning was _nurtured_ to be malicious. As for our Origins. _My_ Origin… I won’t allow him to suffer.”

He watched, knowing that they would all come to the wrong conclusion. Codebreaker was the first one to look at him with wide eyes, realization and pain in them.

“Ai… Ai you didn’t!” He denied. “No! He can’t… he can’t be-!”

“Dark Ignis.” Revolver was the next to speak, his voice little more than a growl as he glared at Ai. “Give Playmaker back. _Now_.”

Ai hummed, the duel at a standstill as Zaizen and Codebreaker stared at him. No one moved.

“Fine.” Ai’s gaze darkened as he grinned, golden eyes glowing. “You want him back?”

He snapped his fingers, a shape appearing next to him. “Have him!”

Ai tossed the empty shell of an avatar towards Revolver. It crumpled to the floor in front of him, eyes open and sightless, no life left in Playmaker anywhere. It was almost unnerving to Ai, but he reminded himself. It was part of the plan, nothing had happened to the teen who once controlled that avatar. Nothing bad anyway.

The sound of the shell hitting the floor echoed for a few seconds, before all hell broke loose.

* * *

“If you wanna get to big bro, you gotta duel me!” Roboppi laughed, a red flash coming from their duel disk as the tendril wrapped around Ghost Girl and Blood Shepherd’s duel disks.

Ai snapped his fingers, a barrier coming up between the two duels going on and everyone else. “Now now! We can have you all interfering with this!” Ai said.

“Ai… how could you!” Codebreaker shouted angrily. “He… You…”

He drew his next card, holding back tears. Codebreaker couldn’t look back, though he could hear Soulburner and Revolver both shouting at Ai as well. He heard a soft sob coming from someone in the group. But mostly, he could only hear his own anger and grief.

“I use my three monsters to create my circuit and summon Armatos Legio Magnus Dux!” Codebreaker glared at Ai. “You’ll pay for this Ai, he loved you! And this is how you treat him?!”

“He isn’t being tortured anymore. I’ve freed my Origin from the Lost Incident completely!” Ai retorted. “I’ve freed Yusaku from all of that!”

“You killed him!” Codebreaker yelled. “You killed Playmaker, killed Yusaku!”

_There it was_.

As Magnus Dux attacked, Ai laughed.

Everyone looked over, even Roboppi, who grinned at Ai. “Laundry Dragon! Attack Ghost Girl!” Roboppi ordered while everyone was distracted.

“What’s so funny, Ai?!” Soulburner shouted through the tears as Playmaker’s body began to vanish.

“You all are!” Ai laughed even as his life points fell. “My turn.” He grinned again, eyes glowing an even brighter golden color.

“And to start things off, I’m going to set my pendulum scale!” Ai announced. “Come out, nAIght Witch @Ignister, and nAIght Wizard @Ignister!”

The two monsters he based off of Yusaku took their spots on either side of his field. “You asked for Playmaker. I gave him back to you. It’s always Playmaker with you people! ‘Playmaker do this’, ‘Playmaker save us’, ‘Playmaker duel these people even though you have trauma based upon dueling’!” He spat out viciously. “You wanted Playmaker, and you got him!”

Ai’s eyes were cold as he looked at the group. “Playmaker is _dead_. However. Someone else isn’t!”

A flurry of petals, wisteria petals, sprang up at his side. Ai wrapped an arm around the person who stood within the flurry, hand resting on their back, which was facing the group. But there was no disguising the familiar blue and pink hair. Ai’s hand was spread out protectively over his back.

The Cyberse wasn’t ready, and there was no way they could use Link Sense just yet. It was why Ai set up another account. “Allow me to introduce my partner. Yusaku.” Ai looked at Yusaku with pride.

The bodysuit he wore was black in color, a half-skirt that was colored with a purple gradient on his right hip, his left one bare with just the black suit covering his skin. His waist on his right side wasn’t covered, the slit in the fabric studded with deep purple gems starting from his hip and curling around his side to his mid-back. His left shoulder was bare, with the same gem design around the fabric. The outfit designed to show not masculinity or femininity, but a mix of the two. It was beautiful, it was elegant. And it was deadly.

“Yusaku!” Codebreaker gasped.

“He’s alive!” Soulburner stared in disbelief.

Staring seemed to be the common thing with the group as they took in Yusaku’s new look. Ai smirked. He had designed it to be eye-catching, after all.

_No one would overlook his Yusaku._ Not anymore. They wouldn’t see Playmaker, Yusaku wouldn’t be overshadowed by his avatar or tossed to the side. Playmaker was _gone_. Only Yusaku remained. And Ai would make sure Yusaku was _radiant_.

“You asked for _Playmaker_ over and over again. Well, you can have him. Because _I_ have Yusaku.” Ai said happily.

“Hand him over, Ai!” Codebreaker demanded. “Yusaku! Are you alright? Come on buddy!”

The silence in the room echoed until a soft, melodic voice rang out. “I’m fine, Codebreaker.” It was Yusaku’s voice, softer and clearer than it had been before. “I’m home.”

“Yusaku?” Codebreaker asked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Everyone has their family. You have Jin, Ghost Girl has Blood Shepherd, Revolver has Spectre and his Knights, Soulburner has his grandparents. I didn’t have a family.” Yusaku pointed out, still not looking at the others. “Not a human one. I have Roboppi, and I have Ai now.”

“Yusaku… you have us!” Soulburner said, scrambling up to his feet. “We’re a team, we’re family!”

“We aren’t, Soulburner. You know that.”

Ai hummed, pressing his forehead against Yusaku’s. “You don’t have to turn around if you don’t want to. We’re dueling.” He murmured softly, the hand on Yusaku’s back moving up to cup the back of his neck.

“I’m okay.” Yusaku replied just as softly.

Ai smirked. “Alright. Well gentlemen, our duel is paused for now. You want proof Yusaku is alive and well, don’t you? And I don’t want him to have to suffer through seeing another duel. He hates them, did you know that?” He asked, looking at the group that was staring at them in a stunned silence.

Yusaku turned around, pressing his back against Ai as he looked out at their former team. The final piece of his new avatar, of _himself_ , were his eyes.

A stunning leaf green, ringed with a vibrant, glowing lavender. A far lighter shade than his outfit, inhuman and a clear sign. Yusaku made his choice.

Codebreaker gasped. “Y-Yusaku…”

“Now, I believe it’s time we end this.” Ai purred out, putting a tentacle over Yusaku’s eyes and waving his hand, deafening Yusaku. “The summoning conditions are at least 3 monsters with different attributes. And would you look at my field! I have _five_ different attributes.”

With everyone shocked about Playmaker and Yusaku, Ai had taken the chance to bring out most of his monsters. Water Leviathan, Wind Pegasus, Earth Golem, Fire Phoenix, and Lightning Dragon. “I use all my monsters to summon! Appear, The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister!”

Ai grinned triumphantly, eyes gaining the same lavender ring as he looked at Zaizen and Codebreaker. “You lose.” He hissed out, ordering his last attack.

It was enough to blow both of them back, hitting the field that separated the duel from everyone else. It shattered, leaving Codebreaker to fall outside of it before repairing itself and trapping Zaizen. The duel field disappeared as Roboppi quickly finished their duel against Blood Shepherd and Ghost Girl, forcing them out of their accounts once more and rushing over to Ai and Yusaku.

“We did it!” Roboppi laughed, hugging Yusaku tightly.

Ai removed his tentacle, watching as Yusaku smiled softly, hugging Roboppi back. He walked over to Zaizen, who was struggling to push himself up from the floor.

“Well, Zaizen. This certainly was fun. But I did come here with a purpose beyond revealing my partner.” Ai said softly, holding up his hand. “I’ll be taking that key code now.”

“No! Akira!” Blue Maiden screamed, trying to rush forward only to be stopped by Soulburner and Vaira both. Everyone watched as Zaizen’s avatar disappeared into a golden light. It turned into a ball, absorbed by Ai.

And in its place, a blue sphere appeared. It floated in place before going over to Yusaku’s outstretched hand. “The key code?” Yusaku asked, looking at Ai.

“Yep!” Ai grinned, holding up another blue sphere. “We have both pieces. And now, we have all of SOLtech.”

“Ai! Yusaku! Stop this!” Codebreaker said, getting up with Revolver and Faust’s help.

Ai clicked his tongue. “My my, so loud.” He shook his head before tilting it towards Yusaku. “Would you like to do the honors?”

Yusaku nodded, looking at the group again.

He could see the pain in Codebreaker’s eyes, mirrored by Soulburner and Blue Maiden. Revolver looked downright furious with him, and Faust and Vaira he barely gave even a glance to. It was Spectre who really caught his attention.

The other Origin seemed almost pensive, watching him and Ai with guarded eyes. Yusaku would bring it up with Ai later, he had something to do first.

“Initiate avatar lockdown protocols.” Yusaku held up the orb in his hand, watching it as swirled around before a violent data storm appeared behind him. “Password; Nightshade.”

It was the last thing the group heard before the logout took hold, knocking them out of Vrains and locking their accounts securely, leaving no way to return to the network.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if the title didn't give it away... Yusaku's new avatar outfit is basically Yuri's 'On Love: Eros' outfit. Except instead of mesh, it's just straight up missing fabric in the spots I pointed out.
> 
> And his eyes! This chapter is what started this entire fic. I originally had his eyes with a red ring around them, but over on Discord we decided that purple was better! Know what I realized AFTER lavender was chosen?
> 
> His eyes are wisteria trees now. Green for the leaves, purple for the petals! This did lead to a new headcanon of mine: Yusaku's eyes gain a lavender ring around them whenever Link Sense activates, eventually leading to him always having the purple after extended periods of use.
> 
> And fair warning... if at any point you see Ema or Emma being used.... yes it's the same character. Dub spells it one way, sub spells it the other and I sometimes use either spelling. I try to catch it (and I will go through later and change all of them) but officially, the spelling I'm using for this fic is Emma. 2 Ms.


End file.
